


Надежды свет померк для нас

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: После столкновения с зайгеррианскими работорговцами Хакс и По вынуждены сотрудничать, чтобы скрыться от преследователей и покинуть планету. Кто же знал, что разговоры о военной тактике и политике в условиях сильного стресса перерастут в чувства.





	Надежды свет померк для нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is hope but not for us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547429) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



«Ой», — подумал По, очнувшись. Его снова сбили, и с этим правда пора было завязывать. Все эти аварии плохо сказывались на его здоровье. Он потянулся к волосам, и пальцы покрылись кровью. Неудивительно, что ему было так больно.

— ББ-8, ты здесь?

Тихое, слегка паническое бибиканье подтвердило, что он, по крайней мере, застрял тут не в одиночестве.

— Держись, приятель. Сейчас я тебя вытащу. — Выбраться из кабины оказалось не так просто, как он рассчитывал. По чувствовал головокружение и тошноту, а внутри черепа будто бежало вприпрыжку стадо бант. Вероятно, сотрясение.

Поскольку компьютер больше не работал, пришлось подлезть под заднюю часть корабля и опустить люк, который открывал доступ к ББ-8. И По едва не пропустил приземление дроида себе на ноги.

ББ-8 посмотрел на него и вопросительно пискнул.

— Я в порядке.

Но ББ-8 очень в этом сомневался.

_«У тебя кровь на лице»._

— Всего лишь порез. Правда.

_«Ты должен присесть»._

— Я в порядке, — повторил По. — Кроме того, если мы останемся здесь, нас возьмут готовенькими, как созревший фрукт. А я не стремлюсь попасть на зайгеррианский невольничий рынок, так что чем дальше, тем лучше.

_«Что насчёт Первого Порядка?»_

По потёр виски. Это никак не помогло против головной боли, но он мог притвориться, что сработало.

— Надо проверить. Хочу знать, сколько у меня потенциальных противников. Ну что, ты в курсе, где они разбились?

Конечно, ББ-8 был в курсе. И он явно оскорбился, что По вообще спросил. Похоже, малыш переобщался с Р2-Д2.

По следовал за дроидом через лес. Кажется, он оказался в умеренных широтах планеты: растительность была не такой густой, как привычные джунгли Явина или Ди’Куара.

Он шёл по следу шаттла Первого Порядка в надежде, что тот приведёт его к местонахождению Сноука. Их разведка донесла, что на борту будут какие-то высокопоставленные офицеры, возвращающиеся в Неизведанные регионы после переговоров с криминальными боссами Внешнего кольца. Но зайгеррианских работорговцев волновал только новый товар, и они стреляли по любым незайгеррианским кораблям, которые, по их расчётам, можно было подбить.

Шаттл упал не так уж далеко от его собственного. По продвигался медленно — на случай, если враги уже выставили солдат для охраны периметра. Но лежащий на боку шаттл казался тихим и безжизненным и выглядел ещё хуже, чем его корабль.

ББ-8 предостерегающе пискнул, но По всё равно решил подойти поближе. Его корабль был бесполезен, но, может, вражеский шаттл годился хотя бы на запчасти.

— Сканируй на наличие признаков жизни, — сказал он ББ-8. Он не собирался рисковать.

Спустя секунду ББ-8 сообщил, что в живых остался один человек. По перевёл бластер в боевой режим. С одним он справится.

Через разбитый передний иллюминатор По забрался внутрь. Пилот был мёртв. Продвинувшись дальше, По увидел, что пассажирам пришлось не слаще. Безжизненно свисающие тела так и остались пристёгнуты к сиденьям.

Они все были офицерами, а не штурмовиками, и По не пришлось снимать с них шлемы, пока он проверял их пульс. И все были мертвы — кроме одного. По узнал его по информационным роликам Первого Порядка. Финн рассказывал, что именно он руководил базой на Старкиллере.

По поднял бластер. Искушение было велико. Хакс уничтожил миллиарды живых существ. Любой суд признал бы его виновным и приговорил к казни за эти преступления. Именно он стоял за успехами Порядка. Никто не узнал бы, если бы По застрелил его: здесь и сейчас.

Рука дрогнула.

— Проклятье, — произнёс он и опустил бластер. Он не имел привычки стрелять в беззащитных людей.

ББ-8 вопросительно пискнул.

— От него ещё может быть польза, — объяснил По. Сняв с трупов пару ремней, он связал Хаксу руки и ноги. Это даст немного времени для осмотра шаттла. — Не своди с него глаз. Скажешь, когда начнёт приходить в себя.

Сперва он обыскал Хакса на предмет оружия и удивился, не обнаружив ничего. А он-то думал, что такой высокопоставленный офицер, как Хакс, будет обвешан пушками.

Покончив с этим, По вернулся в кабину. Спустя несколько минут его надежды использовать шаттла на запчасти оказались разбиты — точно так же, как и вся носовая часть шаттла. По крайней мере, повреждения его собственного корабля позволили ему совершить управляемую посадку, но эти парни пережили прямое попадание спереди. Если бы здесь была Рей, она бы собрала гипердрайв из устройства для отпирания дверей и ремней безопасности. Руки у неё росли из нужного места, а вот у По — нет.

Что же, пора переходить к плану Б. Вот только план Б в данный момент у По отсутствовал. С последней искоркой надежды он попробовал включить комм, но тот, без сомнения, был мёртв, как и остальной корабль.

Бибиканье дроида намекнуло, что пора возвращаться в кормовую часть шаттла.

Хакс приходил в себя. По быстро собрал все бластеры, которые сумел найти (их оказалось четыре, поскольку все остальные офицеры, кроме Хакса, были вооружены), а потом оттолкнул один из трупов в сторону и, усевшись напротив Хакса, нацелил бластер прямо ему в грудь.

Наблюдая за тем, как к Хаксу возвращается сознание, По отметил, что тот моложе, чем он предполагал. Похоже, они были одного возраста. Рановато, чтобы быть генералом, не говоря уже о том, что, по рассказам Финна, последние два года Хакс командовал базой «Старкиллер».

Хакс несколько раз медленно моргнул и поморщился. Кажется, голова у него болела не меньше, чем у По. Он мельком взглянул на свои путы, а потом уставился на противника.

— Как здорово, что ты очнулся, — начал По. — Одно резкое движение, и я тебя застрелю.

Хакс бросил на него взгляд, по которому было понятно, что он не идиот.

— Я было подумал, что твои люди на дружеской ноге с зайгеррианцами, но, видимо, они не жалуют тех, кто посягает на сферу похищений и порабощения разумных.

— Это что, допрос такой? — ухмыльнулся Хакс.

— В данный момент меня больше беспокоит, как убраться с этой планеты.

— Раз ты здесь, полагаю, тебя тоже подбили.

— В яблочко. ББ-8, да у нас тут умник.

— Зайгеррианцы будут тут с минуты на минуту. Тебе лучше уйти, пока есть возможность.

— Знаю, — спокойно произнёс По. — Вот почему я предлагаю перемирие.

— Перемирие? — спросил Хакс.

— Перемирие, — повторил По. — Мы не пытаемся убить друг друга, пока не покинем планету. Если будем сотрудничать, у нас меньше шансов попасть в лапы зайгеррианских работорговцев.

— Почему я должен тебе доверять?

По закатил глаза.

— Эй, это моя реплика. Не я ведь убил миллиарды разумных существ, и не я похищаю детей, чтобы промыть им мозги и превратить в идеально послушных солдат. Кроме того, я не застрелил тебя, когда у меня была возможность.

По видел, как Хакс прокручивает различные варианты у себя в голове, и верил, что тот придёт к тем же выводам, что и он.

_«Ты с ума сошёл?»_

— Кажется, твой дроид не согласен.

_«Он убьёт тебя во время сна»._

— Он прав, — сказал Хакс. — У тебя нет причин доверять мне.

— А я и не доверяю, — отозвался По. — Но я уверен, что ты не больше моего хочешь очутиться на невольничьем рынке зайгеррианцев.

— Если я скажу «да», ты развяжешь меня?

— Зависит от того, собираешься ли ты меня задушить.

— Уверен, твой дроид прикончит меня, если я попытаюсь, — ответил Хакс, кинув взгляд на ББ-8, который радостным писком подтвердил, что именно так всё и будет.

— Я бы потребовал от тебя дать слово, — сказал По, развязав Хаксу руки, — но не думаю, что честь что-нибудь значит для тебя.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — произнёс Хакс, распутывая ноги.

— В любом случае мне плевать. — По заметил, что Хакс едва взглянул на трупы. — Мы должны… — он запнулся, услышав звук корабельных двигателей, поспешно выбрался наружу и посмотрел в небо. Ему было почти всё равно: последовал за ним Хакс или нет.

Транспортник парил достаточно низко над ними, чтобы По опознал зайгеррианский корабль. Шум позади заставил его схватиться за бластер, но Хакс не воспользовался его промашкой и тоже уставился вверх.

— Они прибыли за своей добычей.

— Нужно убираться, пока они не заявились прямо сюда или не активировали притягивающий луч, — сказал По. Выпрыгнув из шаттла на землю, он проскочил между двух ближайших деревьев, бросился в заросли и коротко оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что ББ-8 следует за ним. Спустя несколько секунд к ним присоединился Хакс.

— Проклятье, — выругался По, глядя на спускающихся на тросах четырёх зайгеррианцев. — Я надеялся, что они совершат посадку.

— Если они уже осмотрели твой корабль, то знают, что как минимум один человек сбежал, — заметил Хакс и добавил: — Если они потратили столько усилий, чтобы сбить одноместное судно, то, несомненно, будут охотиться за тобой.

— Скорее всего, они просканировали твой шаттл перед атакой. И поймут, что кого-то не хватает, — ответил По.

— Что будем делать?

— Даже если нам не удастся заполучить их корабль, у них может быть какой-нибудь коммуникатор. — По задумался на мгновение, а потом передал Хаксу один из бластеров. — Знаешь, как управляться с этой штукой?

— Конечно, — Хакс, кажется, обиделся, что По вообще об этом спросил.

— Попытайся не сдохнуть, — сказал По и выскочил из укрытия. Пригнув голову, он быстро добрался до места крушения. Его единственное преимущество — элемент неожиданности — улетучится, как только он сделает первый выстрел.

По знал, что его сильная сторона — пилотирование, а не стрельба. Но учитывая, как хорош был Финн, он надеялся, что Хакс стреляет хотя бы не хуже. Пальнув два раза по первому зайгеррианцу, он снова нырнул в укрытие. Он слышал, как переговариваются зайгеррианцы, но недостаточно хорошо владел их языком, чтобы понять. Впрочем, если бы это его группа попала в засаду, он бы отдал приказ окружить нападавшего.

Существенный минус пребывания на земле заключался в том, что у По оставалось не так уж много вариантов для побега. Никто, кроме него самого, не знал, что у него отсутствовал опыт побегов без использования кораблей. К тому же противник наверняка ориентировался на местности лучше, чем он.

По выстрелил в ближайшего зайгеррианца и снова спрятался. По крайней мере, здесь хватало мест для укрытия. Он решил обойти оставшуюся парочку зайгеррианцев справа и, зайдя им в тыл, снять обоих. Но тут один из них достал его.

Обжигающий заряд энергии пронёсся так близко от его головы, что волоски на щеке встали дыбом, и, к несчастью, попал в плечо — рука тут же занемела.

По не стал раздумывать и побежал прочь, петляя между деревьями. Прижимая беспомощную руку к груди, он вслепую стрелял через плечо. И осознал свою ошибку, когда прямо перед ним возник шаттл. Обернувшись, он выстрелил снова.

Третий зайгеррианец упал наземь, но четвёртый осклабился и направил на него своё оружие.

Последовало три выстрела, и противник свалился замертво. Сжимая бластер дрожащей рукой, позади стоял Хакс.

— Спасибо, — бросил По и провёл ладонью по волосам. Но, присев на корточки рядом с зайгеррианцем, чтобы проверить, нет ли у того чего-нибудь полезного, он заметил, что Хакс по-прежнему целится в мёртвое тело. — Всё, можешь опустить.

Казалось, Хакс его не слышал. Он невидяще смотрел на труп широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

— Хакс! — произнёс По, на этот раз чуть громче. — Хватит.

Тот наконец отреагировал и, слегка качнув головой, опустил бластер.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил По.

— В порядке, — проговорил Хакс, чеканя слова. По было плевать, правда ли это, ему было не до того: он вновь переключил всё внимание на зайгеррианца и обыскал его.

— Нашёл что-нибудь полезное? — спросил Хакс через несколько мгновений, во время которых По изучал обнаруженное в карманах зайгеррианца.

По ухмыльнулся ему через плечо.

— Нашёл карту с указанием их форпоста на этой планете, — сказал он и продемонстрировал Хаксу датапад.

— Идти минимум три недели, если не больше, — заметил Хакс, внимательно рассмотрев карту.

— Я бы сказал, скорее четыре.

— Мы никогда туда не доберёмся.

По резко глянул на Хакса:

— В Первом Порядке все такие пессимисты или только ты?

— А что насчёт припасов? Еда, вода, укрытие?

— Соберём всё, что есть, остальное найдём в пути. Это же не Татуин. — По не видел проблемы. Если они не столкнутся с хищниками или зайгеррианцами, им вполне по силам выбраться.

— Я думал, ты пилот, а не разведчик, — едко процедил Хакс.

По вскинул брови.

— Но я обучен основам выживания. Только не говори, что ты — нет.

Хакс раздул ноздри, но промолчал.

— Ну блин… Это довольно удручающе — для организации, которая стремится к галактическому господству.

— Первый Порядок узкоспециализирован. Не было необходимости тратить время на курсы, которые мне никогда не пригодятся.

— До этого момента, — усмехнулся По. — А я-то удивлялся, почему ты ещё не застрелил меня. Значит, не только потому, что я слишком хорош, чтобы умереть.

Смена интонации, кажется, помогла Хаксу преодолеть замешательство, и он закатил глаза

— Пора выдвигаться. Зайгеррианцы рано или поздно сообразят, что их дружки не выходят на связь.

— Сперва нам нужно забрать всё необходимое с наших кораблей. Пожалуйста, скажи, что Первый Порядок хотя бы считает целесообразным оснащать вас комплектами для чрезвычайных ситуаций.

— В шаттле есть предметы первой необходимости, — сказал Хакс и направился к кораблю.

По воздел глаза к небу и последовал за ним. 

***

 

Рассортировав добытые с обоих кораблей вещи, По преисполнился оптимизма. У них всё получится. Им ничто не помешает — разве что эту часть планеты охватит снежная буря. Палаток у них не было, но зато были спальные мешки, одеяла, два водоочистителя, а также запас пищевых концентратов, которого, при экономном использовании, могло хватить на два месяца.

— Что насчёт дроида? — спросил Хакс.

— А что с ним?

— Продержится ли его батарея месяц без подзарядки?

_«Я продержусь дольше тебя, мерзавец»._

По попытался сдержать улыбку. ББ-8 проводил слишком много времени с Р2-Д2. К сожалению, Хакс был прав.

— Он прав, ББ-8, — произнёс По, встав на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с дроидом.

_«Что?»_

— Я вынужден отключить тебя, приятель.

ББ-8 издал протестующий визг.

_«Я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим отродьем из Первого Порядка»._

— Твоего заряда не хватит на четыре недели, — сказал По. — А тебе предстоит управлять кораблём, когда мы его найдём.

_«НЕТ!»_

— Он не убьёт меня. Ты же понимаешь, он без меня и двух дней не протянет на этой планете.

— Я всё слышу, — заявил Хакс.

_«Заткнись, мерзавец»._

— Заткнись, — повторил По, прежде чем вновь повернуться к ББ-8. — Обещаю, я включу тебя, как только мы доберёмся до форпоста. Идёт?

_«Нет»._

— Да ладно, ББ-8, не усложняй всё ещё больше.

— Почему ты вообще утруждаешь себя спорами с дроидом? Просто выключи его, — подал голос Хакс.

По недовольно зыркнул на него.

— Разве я не сказал тебе заткнуться?

Хакс фыркнул, но промолчал.

— Ты даже не заметишь моего отсутствия. Обещаю, со мной ничего не случится. И мы скоро увидимся снова.

_«Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз?»_

— Помню. Ты завёл парочку новых друзей, и мы все вернулись домой. — По погладил металлический корпус. — Доверься мне, приятель.

ББ-8 пристально посмотрел на него, словно пытался понять: лжёт тот или нет.

_«Если ты будешь отсутствовать так же долго, как хозяин Р2, я никогда не заговорю с тобой снова»._

По тихо хохотнул. ББ-8 и правда проводил слишком много времени с Р2-Д2.

— Клянусь.

 _«Четыре недели»_ , — угрожающе пискнул ББ-8.

— Четыре недели, — пообещал По и ввёл комбинацию, отключающую дроида. — Спи спокойно, дружище.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Ты слишком привязан к металлическому шарику с микросхемами.

— Финн рассказывал, что в Первом Порядке не знакомы с понятием дружбы, но тебе придётся узнать, что это такое, — сказал По, выпрямившись. — Это означает, что ты понесёшь припасы, а я — ББ-8. Он на самом деле довольно тяжёлый, хоть может показаться, что это не так.

— Считаешь разумным сложить всё наше снаряжение вместе?

— Нет, но у нас нет выбора.

— Если мы бросим дроида…

— Нет, — прервал Хакса По. — ББ-8 пойдёт с нами, нравится тебе это или нет.

— Сантименты, — с издёвкой произнёс Хакс. — Неудивительно, что Республика терпит крах.

— А кто совсем недавно потерял своё самое мощное оружие и развязал войну? Ах да, Первый Порядок.

Хакс сжал губы и ничего не сказал в ответ. Вместо этого, он взвалил на плечи рюкзак и с вызовом посмотрел на По. Тот в свою очередь задумался, как долго продержатся сапоги, которые носил Хакс. Они выглядели так, словно были разработаны для закрытых помещений, а не для того, чтобы целый месяц топать по глуши.

— Что? — огрызнулся Хакс.

— Ничего, — ответил По и повесил сетку с ББ-8 себе на плечи. Взяв в руку датапад с пунктом их назначения, он приблизился к Хаксу и указал на север. — Нам сюда. Пойдём.

Они продвигались вперёд в тишине и со временем пошли вровень. Поначалу Хакс взял быстрый темп, вышагивая, как на параде, а По брёл позади. Он был в курсе, что нужно экономить силы, поскольку уже застревал на планете (и не на одной). Кроме того, даже если бы он захотел ускориться, головная боль испортила бы удовольствие от бодрой прогулки по лесу. Вдобавок карта была у него, и Хаксу всё равно приходилось его ждать.

Должно быть, до Хакса тоже дошло, потому что в конце концов он замедлился и потопал с той же скоростью, что и По. Или может, устал? Не только сапоги — вся форма выглядела не очень удобной для пеших прогулок. По крайней мере, лётный костюм По был разработан с учётом того, что его будут носить в течение длительного времени.

По взглянул на Хакса. Тот был высоким и очень бледным — явно не привык находиться под открытым небом. Хотя, по правде говоря, с таким же успехом он мог быть бледным из-за своей рыжины. Один из сезонных работников на ферме отца По тоже был рыжим, и в то время как все остальные покрывались загаром под явинским солнцем, он не менялся, разве что обгорал частенько.

А ещё Хакс очень молодо выглядел. Моложе, чем, по расчётам По, становились генералами. Если бы пришлось угадывать, По предположил бы, что Хакс примерно одного с ним возраста или даже на год-два младше.

— Сколько тебе лет?

На секунду лицо Хакса приобрело удивленное выражение — кажется, из-за того, что По вообще затронул эту тему — но потом вновь посуровело.

— Не твоё дело.

— А как тебя зовут?

Хакс всем своим видом излучал оскорблённое достоинство.

— Ты знаешь как.

— Я про имя.

— Это тебя не касается.

— Оно у тебя вообще есть?

Хакс посмотрел на него — долго и недоверчиво. По ухмыльнулся и поднял руки.

— Насколько мне известно, у вас там не особо любят имена.

— Я не собираюсь выдавать врагу какую-либо информацию, так что можешь прекратить свои бессмысленные вопросы, — резко заявил Хакс.

Вот только По никогда не умел держать рот на замке. А ещё он был абсолютно уверен, что Хакс не убьёт его во сне. И неважно, насколько сильно Хаксу этого хотелось. Может, он и был безжалостным убийцей, помешанным, в силу личных убеждений, на галактическом господстве, но он был прагматиком. И По пребывал в относительной безопасности до тех пор, пока был нужен Хаксу живым.

Поскольку планета была необитаемой, подлесок был густым и почти непроходимым. Что также указывало на отсутствие в этой местности крупных животных, в противном случае растительность была бы прорежена. Сеть, в которой По нёс ББ-8, то и дело цеплялась за ветки, шинели Хакса тоже приходилось несладко.

По то и дело смотрел вверх и по мере возможности следил за движением солнца по небу через густую листву. Он не бывал в такой дремучей чаще с тех пор, как покинул Явин.

Периодически он поглядывал на Хакса, который не произнёс ни слова после того, как По спросил насчёт его имени. Хакс был необычайно молчалив для человека, который, если верить Финну, наслаждался звуком собственного голоса.

— Первый Порядок… Они будут тебя искать? — спросил По.

— А твои люди будут искать тебя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хакс.

— Конечно. Правда, с учётом того, что зайгеррианцы вытащили нас из гиперпространства, они понятия не имеют, с чего начать.

— Вот именно.

— Но это не означает, что они не попытаются. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Ты сам на него ответил.

— Ты — генерал. Разве они не должны приложить хоть немного усилий, чтобы найти тебя?

— А ты — правая рука генерала Органы. И у вас есть Люк Скайуокер. Разве он не сможет тебя отыскать?

— У вас есть рыцари Рен, — контратаковал По. — И тебе ведь приходится ежедневно сталкиваться с Кайло Реном? Я бы на твоём месте уже выбросился в шлюз.

— Тогда мне повезло, что я не ты.

— Ну это как посмотреть, — ответил По и снова взглянул на небо. — Скоро надо будет разбить лагерь.

— Ещё светло. Нужно продвинуться как можно дальше.

По отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мы понятия не имеем, как быстро садится солнце на этой планете. Мы должны обезопасить место для ночлега засветло. Кроме того, я проголодался.

Хакс насмешливо фыркнул, но от комментария воздержался.

— Здесь и укрыться-то негде, а у нас нет палатки.

— Так и есть, — согласился По, осмотревшись по сторонам. — Не хочется спать на земле, но, похоже, выбора у нас нет. Жаль, что на планете никто не живёт, кроме зайгеррианцев.

— Планета с умеренным климатом без аборигенов или общины переселенцев? — в голосе Хакса чувствовался скепсис.

По пожал плечами.

— Слишком далеко от торговых маршрутов, не только основных, но даже незначительных. Если здесь не нашлось ничего ценного, то неудивительно, что и поселений нет. Кроме того, тут водятся зайгеррианцы.

— Это деревья вида геварно. Они стоят целое состояние.

По вскинул брови.

— А ты большой любитель деревьев?

Хакс выглядел раздражённым собственной оговоркой, как будто его знания о древесине могли как-то навредить Первому Порядку.

— Торговля, — тем не менее продолжил он, — является основой каждого общества, каждой цивилизации и каждого правительства.

По улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, не так уж сложно. И оттого, что ты поделился крупицей информации, мир не рухнул.

— Не думаю, что это войдёт у меня в привычку, — ответил Хакс, хотя его интонация была чуть менее едкой, чем днём.

К счастью, аварийные пайки обладали функцией саморазогрева, поскольку и Хакс, и По решили, что лучше не разводить огонь, когда за тобой охотятся зайгеррианцы. От ходьбы головная боль и тошнота усилились, и По пришлось заставить себя поесть.

— Я подежурю, пока ты спишь, — сказал Хакс, прикончив свою половину рациона.

— Я могу… — начал По, но Хакс прервал его.

— У тебя сотрясение. А я натренирован не терять эффективности из-за недостатка сна.

То, что Хакс заметил его сотрясение, удивило По, хотя на самом деле не должно было бы. Если к этому моменту он что и узнал о Хаксе — тот был довольно проницателен.

— Если беспокоишься, что я убью тебя, пока ты спишь — не стоит, — Хакс хмуро улыбнулся. — Как ты верно отметил, меня не обучали выживанию в диких условиях. Так что твоё хорошее самочувствие в моих интересах.

По слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — сказал он и залез в спальный мешок.

***

В последующие дни всё проходило примерно по такому же сценарию, за исключением того, что Хаксу в конечном итоге тоже пришлось спать. Головная боль и тошнота у По пошли на спад, и он с удовольствием провоцировал Хакса на рассказы об Империи — один диковиннее другого.

— Ты так говоришь, будто в расцвете рабства на Внешнем кольце виновата одна лишь Империя, — сухо ответил Хакс на заявление По о том, что Империя на постоянной основе покупала рабов в качестве дешёвой рабочей силы, особенно для эксплуатации на шахтах по добыче спайса.

— Да, потому что она закрывала глаза на работорговлю и даже поощряла её.

— А Старая Республика нет? Во время Войны Клонов она заключила сделку с хаттами, как только поняла, что сможет извлечь из этого выгоду.

— Это не то же самое, что покупать рабов для собственного пользования.

— Почему? Разве свобода такая уж ценность? Она порождает хаос и страдания. Для функционирования общества — любого общества — нужны правила. Насколько ты свободен?

— У меня есть выбор, — ответил По. — У Финна его не было.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Ты судишь Порядок по поведению и убеждениям одного человека?

— А у тебя был выбор? — спросил По и, остановившись, внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника. На лице Хакса мелькнуло то, что По охарактеризовал бы как неуверенность — но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— У меня нет такой необходимости. Я вношу свой вклад в дело восстановления величия Империи.

— А что, если это не так? Что если выбор, который сделали за тебя, неправильный? Вот Финн рассказывал, что его с рождения обучали на штурмовика. Что, если бы твоя генеральская карьера не задалась?

— Изъяны можно устранить, — упрямо сказал Хакс.

— Не все. Кроме того, разве можно по-настоящему преуспеть в чём-то, что тебе не нравится? Если ты принуждаешь себя к этому?

— Нравится? — Хакс произнёс это так, словно сама мысль вызывала у него отвращение. — Выполнение долга должно приносить достаточное удовлетворение само по себе.

— Но какова цель? Конечная цель? Палпатин жаждал власти ради власти, но заполучив её, не сделал ничего. — По знал, что они теряют время, стоя посреди леса и обсуждая политику, но это было именно то, чего он никогда не понимал в устройстве Империи и Первого Порядка. — Допустим, ты победил и правишь галактикой, что дальше? Что ты сделаешь? Ты собираешься устранить бедность? Расширить права дроидов? Или заставишь всех поверить, что галактику нужно раскрасить в розовый?

— Я наведу порядок в галактике, — с абсолютной решимостью ответил Хакс. Без малейших сомнений в голосе или неуверенности на лице. — Каждый человек, каждое разумное существо, каждый дроид в галактике займёт своё место. У каждого будет своя роль, и в её выполнении — сила и единство Империи.

— Твоё видение напоминает мой самый худший кошмар.

Хакс раздражённо раздул ноздри.

— А что бы ты сделал?

— Я бы даже не пытался править галактикой. Концентрация такой огромной власти в руках одного человека неизбежно приведёт к коррупции. Мы уже видели это на примере Империи. Без системы сдержек и противовесов никто не сможет помешать мне навязывать свою точку зрения, и не важно, какую хрень я буду творить ради этого.

— А со сдержками и противовесами ты уничтожишь прогресс, потому что бесконечные обсуждения препятствуют реальному воплощению идей.

— Я не утверждаю, что демократия идеальна, но я бы поставил на постепенный прогресс с подотчётностью превыше всего.

— И именно поэтому ты потерпишь неудачу, — сказал Хакс с совершенной убеждённостью.

— Система, основанная на одной лишь силе, без подотчётности, без сдержек и противовесов, станет причиной твоей неудачи, — с не меньшей убеждённостью ответил По.

Они уставились друг на друга. Для По взгляды Хакса были настолько чуждыми, что с таким же успехом могли принадлежать существу, прибывшему из-за пределов галактики. У них не было точек соприкосновения. Как будто они смотрели на небо, и для Хакса оно было оранжевым, а для По — голубым, и оба были бы абсолютно уверены, что один из них прав, а второй ошибается.

— Ещё посмотрим, кто победит, — наконец произнёс По. — Но сперва нам нужно убраться с этой планеты.

— После тебя, — коротко кивнув, сказал Хакс.

Чтобы разрядить обстановку, По на время умолк, а когда заговорил снова, то затронул менее спорные темы, чем политика, поинтересовавшись мнением Хакса о кеметском хумусе, возрождении сильфийской оперы и правах дроидов. Большая часть вопросов осталась без ответа. Хакс даже не говорил По, чтобы тот заткнулся, когда понял, что это бесполезно. Но даже такую молчаливую реакцию По считал своей победой.

***

Первым серьёзным препятствием на их пути — спустя неделю после начала похода — стала речка с обманчиво спокойной поверхностью. Река пересекала лес и была слишком широкой, через неё было не перепрыгнуть. По поставил ББ-8 на землю и опустился на колени у кромки воды, чтобы наполнить пустые фляги. До сих пор они не нуждались в дополнительных запасах жидкости, поскольку у них был водяной компрессор, но казалось разумным обзавестись резервом, на случай, если тот сломается. У них хватало таблеток для очищения воды, взятых из спасённого аварийного набора.

По тихо вздохнул, увидев своё отражение, и потёр щёку. Полноценная борода не была пределом его мечтаний, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах предстояло мириться с ней — до возвращения к цивилизации.

— Ты умеешь плавать? — спросил Хакс, задумчиво глядя на реку.

— А ты? — спросил в ответ По. Он понимал, что замыслил Хакс, и сознавал, что это плохая идея, но обрадовался возможности получить от Хакса хоть какую-нибудь информацию, даже такую бесполезную.

— Конечно умею.

— Ну, если ты задумал переплыть реку, то забудь об этом. — Хотел бы По, чтобы всё было иначе. Недельная прогулка по лесу без душа и сменной одежды привела к тому, что от обоих начало попахивать. А ведь дальше станет только хуже. Может, по ходу дела он привыкнет к этому — просто в силу необходимости.

— Нам придётся — это самый короткий путь к форпосту.

— Во-первых, я не смогу плыть с ББ-8. Во-вторых, войдя в незнакомую реку, можно утонуть.

Хакс усмехнулся, словно не считал эти доводы вескими.

— А в-третьих?

— Гляди, — сказал По и, подняв с земли прутик, сунул его под воду. Вместо того, чтобы всплыть, прутик исчез в глубине. — Здесь сильное течение. С нами случится то же самое, если попытаемся переплыть.

Хакс поджал губы.

— Нам нужно перебраться через реку, если не здесь, то где-нибудь выше или ниже по течению.

По распрямился и активировал голокарту.

— Вверх по течению — для нас означает задержку на пять дней, может, больше. Вниз — даёт возможность найти мелководье, но учти: через два дня похода река покидает лес и дальше течёт по открытой местности.

— Пойдём вверх по течению, — сказал Хакс. — Или ты не согласен?

— На этот раз согласен, — ухмыльнулся По. — Только попробуй не умереть от шока. — Он снова сверился с картой. — Река заведёт нас ещё дальше в горы, но, похоже, её источник находится где-то в пределах леса, так что мы будем в безопасности.

— В безопасности, — хмыкнул Хакс.

— Ну, мы можем выйти на открытое пространство и дождаться, пока нас подберут зайгеррианцы, — изрёк По с большим сарказмом, чем намеревался. — И поскольку тебе не по душе концепция выбора, то, может, тебе и понравится быть рабом.

— Зато я выживу, а ты — нет, — уверенно заявил Хакс.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — ответил По и снова взвалил ББ-8 на плечи. — Странно, что Первый Порядок не заключил союз с зайгеррианцами. Слыхал, они тоже тоскуют по Империи.

— По их собственной империи, — уточнил Хакс, когда они двинулись в путь вверх по течению. — Зайгеррианцы правили галактикой до Старой Республики.

— Хотя учитывая, что в твоей Империи недолюбливали существ нечеловеческих рас, я понимаю, почему ты не станешь с ними объединяться.

— У не-людей есть своё место, но они не то же самое, что люди, и не могут считаться людьми. У них совершенно иная культура и биология.

— Ты человек, но я скорее присоединюсь к мон-каламари, чем к Порядку, — язвительно заметил По. — Иная биология не означает, что они лучше или хуже меня. И готов поспорить, ты не считаешь, что дроидам нужны права.

Хакс посмотрел на По так, будто тот просил его уверовать в демократию.

— Дроиды — это механизмы. Зачем им права?

— Потому что они — разумные создания, со своими чувствами, мыслями и убеждениями.

— Лишь при условии, что им периодически не стирают память.

— Хотел бы надеяться, что ты не поступишь так с человеком, но, наверное, ошибусь.

— Только в случае необходимости, — сообщил Хакс и добавил: — Дроиды способны выполнять свои обязанности даже со стёртой памятью, живые существа, как правило, нет.

— Верно, — скривился По. — Если не считать того процесса «перепрошивки», о котором рассказывал Финн.

— Похоже, предатель щедро поделился информацией, — презрительно скривил губы Хакс.

— Не называй его так, — резко возразил По. — У него есть имя.

— В любом случае он предал Первый Порядок, даже если ты видишь в этом нечто положительное, — осклабился Хакс.

— Финн спас мне жизнь — с этим не поспоришь, — беспечно сказал По. — Может, когда всё закончится, я тебе тоже начну нравиться.

Хакс потрясённо уставился на него, и это выглядело так комично, что По, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

***

Чем выше они забирались, тем реже становился подлесок, а значит, можно было покрывать большее расстояние, чем прежде. Уклон был не очень крутым, поэтому, следуя за рекой, они тратили не так уж много энергии. К счастью. Питаться один раз в сутки — в этом было мало радости. К постоянному чувству голода По кое-как привык и заставлял себя растягивать паёк, а не глотать одним махом.

— Холодает, — отметил По, когда они разбили лагерь тремя днями позже. Следуя вверх по течению, они оказались на возвышенности, к счастью, поросшей деревьями. — Нужно принять кое-какие меры безопасности, чтобы не замёрзнуть ночью.

— Нельзя разводить огонь, — произнёс Хакс.

— Знаю, но я придумал кое-что другое, — сказал По и, подтащив спальный мешок Хакса к своему, принялся сцеплять их вместе.

— Ты что делаешь? — Голос Хакса прозвучал настолько возмущённо, что По невольно улыбнулся.

— Я же сказал, ночью будет холодно. Мы согреемся, если ляжем вместе, — объяснил По и добавил с ухмылкой: — Не волнуйся, посягать на твоё целомудрие не планирую.

Хакс плотно сжал губы, но румянец на щеках выдал его очевидное смущение.

— Только не говори, что в Первом Порядке и обнимашки под запретом.

— Не будь смешным, — ответил Хакс слегка раздражённым тоном, который По уже привык слышать от него в моменты замешательства. — Могу я взглянуть на карту?

— Конечно, — По засунул руку в карман и передал карту Хаксу. Карта — довольно подробная — отображала больший, чем было необходимо, участок планеты. Их позицию обозначала мигающая возле реки оранжевая точка. А ещё был отмечен форпост, к которому По ранее прочертил кратчайший — от места аварии — маршрут. Он с любопытством наблюдал, как Хакс активировал карту и приблизил форпост, а затем снова уменьшил масштаб и оценил их текущее местоположение.

— Что думаешь? — спросил По через некоторое время, взглянув на хмурое лицо Хакса.

— Мы должны оставаться на этой высоте, — ответил Хакс, на этот раз серьёзно, без малейшего раздражения. — Так мы сможем продвигаться гораздо быстрее.

— Это да, но горный хребет, на котором мы находимся, поворачивает на запад, а нам нужно на восток. — По протянул руку и ещё увеличил масштаб. — Время, которое выиграем здесь, потеряем при переходе через долину — путь удлинится.

— Не удлинится, если мы пересечём хребет тут, — Хакс указал на точку намного южнее, чем первоначально прикинул По. — Судя по карте, там есть проход, а нам в любом случае нужно перебраться через горы.

— Неплохо для парня без навыков выживания, — По был впечатлён.

— Не стоит так удивляться, — ответил Хакс с ноткой обычного раздражения в голосе. — Чтение карты — базовый навык.

— Просто научись принимать комплименты, — посоветовал По и улёгся, пристроив голову на сложенную сеть, которую использовал для переноски ББ-8. — Спокойной ночи, — добавил он, закрыв глаза.

Несколько секунд царила тишина, а потом Хакс ответил:

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Сперва По не понял, что его разбудило. Животное или шум пролетающего мимо корабля? Потом он осознал, что это за звук и откуда исходит. На другом конце общего спального мешка Хакс ворочался и стонал во сне. На лице отображались боль и страх.

По протянул руку и тряхнул его за плечо.

— Проснись.

Хакс, слишком глубоко застрявший в своём кошмаре, не отреагировал.

— Проснись, — повторил По громче и тряхнул сильнее.

Хакс распахнул глаза и несколько раз испуганно вздохнул. Прикоснувшись к обнажённому участку кожи у ворота рубашки, По ощутил холодную липкость, несмотря на то, что внутри их мешка было уютно и тепло.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил По. Тон был вопросительный и одновременно утешающий.

— В порядке, — с прохладцей ответил Хакс и, пожав плечами, сбросил руку По. А потом отвернулся от него.

— Не хочешь рассказать?

— Это не твоё дело.

— Ты меня разбудил, — заметил По. — И если благодаря разговору такое не повторится — это моё дело.

— Разговоры не помогут. Оставь меня в покое и спи.

— У меня тоже бывают кошмары.

Хакс недовольно вздохнул.

— Может, хватит уже.

— Не думаю.

Последующее молчание длилось так долго, что По почти заснул к тому времени, как Хакс очень тихо произнёс:

— Засада. Мне снилась наша засада на зайгеррианцев. Доволен?

Пару секунд По обдумывал сказанное Хаксом, потом сказал:

— Ты никогда не убивал никого лично, верно?

Он принял молчание Хакса за утвердительный ответ, как вдруг тот прошептал:

— Однажды, во время обучения. В процессе становления офицера нужно было убить одного из курсантов с плохими показателями, обставив это как несчастный случай.

— Да вы там ебанутые на всю голову, — не удержался По.

Хакс повернулся к нему.

— Это хорошо мотивирует и служит ценным уроком.

— Как стать психопатом? Тебе сколько было-то?

— Двенадцать.

— Когда мне было двенадцать, я ещё играл с друзьями в ситхов и джедаев.

— Представь, насколько бы опытнее ты был, если бы начал обучение пораньше.

— Ну, я ещё и летал. Носился на старом мамином истребителе над Явином.

— Это не учёба.

По пожал плечами.

— Я хотел стать пилотом с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шесть и мама впервые разрешила мне порулить. И если я хорош в том, что делаю, то не только потому, что рано начал, а потому, что мне нравится. Без любви к делу нет мотивации.

Хакс тихо усмехнулся.

— Исполнения обязанностей достаточно для должной мотивации.

— Ладно, ну а ты кем хотел стать в детстве?

Теперь Хакс пожал плечами.

— Я никогда не задумывался над этим. Меня готовили к должности с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пять.

— Пять? — нахмурился По. — Я думал, только штурмовики начинают так рано.

— Одинаковая подготовка для разных ролей.

— Значит, у тебя никогда не было выбора?

Хакс фыркнул.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Свободы не существует. Это иллюзия.

— И всё-таки у меня был выбор, — настойчиво сказал По. — Я стал пилотом, потому что хотел. И если бы я захотел стать поваром или музыкантом, никто не смог бы мне помешать.

— И именно поэтому Республика обречена. — В голосе Хакса звучала такая уверенность, что спорить с ним было бесполезно. Не имело значения, что скажет По — Хакс не изменит своего мнения.

***

Хотя больше они об этом не говорили, По просыпался от кошмаров Хакса каждую ночь, когда они ложились рядом. Впрочем, судя по маленьким любезностям со стороны Хакса (вроде «доброе утро» или «спокойной ночи»), лёд между ними частично растаял. Не то чтобы По горел желанием сближаться с человеком, который руководил процессом порабощения тысяч людей, похожих на Финна, и уничтожил целую солнечную систему, но что-то в Хаксе завораживало его, как завораживает крушение звездолёта. Как и предположил По, они были примерно одного возраста и всё же оказались на противоположных сторонах, с абсолютно непримиримыми взглядами. И в глубине души он действительно хотел узнать, как это случилось.

— Так, значит, эти деревья стоят целое состояние? — спросил По, вспомнив комментарий Хакса в их первый день на планете.

Во взгляде, который бросил на него Хакс, сквозило удивление тем фактом, что По вообще это запомнил.

— Да.

— Тогда почему зайгеррианцы не используют их?

— Не знаю. Может, их культура запрещает рубить деревья.

— Довольно странный запрет для культуры, которая когда-то охватывала всю галактику, — скептически заметил По. — Наверное, рабами заниматься выгоднее. Я про тот товар, который вы, парни, закупаете у них.

— Мы ничего у них не покупаем.

— Ну, значит, я ошибся. Наверное, вы поработили коренных обитателей Неизведанных регионов и построили…

Внезапно Хакс кинулся на По и повалил на землю. Тот собрался было возмутиться, как вдруг и сам услышал. Корабль. Судя по звуку двигателя — зайгеррианский. Насколько По смог разглядеть сквозь кроны деревьев, корабль зигзагообразно летел над лесом.

— Нам нужно разделиться, — тихо произнёс По. — На случай, если у них есть биосканер…

— Мы нужны им живыми, — прервал его Хакс. — Это ставит их в невыгодное положение. Если они спустятся сюда, мы их захватим.

— Если, — повторил По. — А зачем, по-твоему, они здесь?

— Чтобы выследить нас, посмотреть, куда мы направляемся. Они в курсе, что в прошлый раз мы убили их соратников, и теперь будут действовать осторожно.

— Это пока мы находимся в лесу, — добавил По. — На открытой местности преимущество на их стороне.

— А ты планируешь покидать лес? — спросил Хакс.

— Придётся, — ответил По и вытащил голокарту. — Если мы хотим успеть за четыре недели, то примерно одну неделю займёт переход по открытой равнине.

Форпост находился у подножия горного хребта, окруженного с трёх сторон лугами и слишком высокого, чтобы пересечь его без необходимого снаряжения. Хакс хмуро глянул на карту.

— Если мы хотим оставаться в безопасности…

— Нам нужно перебраться через горы здесь, а потом развернуться и зайти с тыла с другой стороны хребта, — закончил за него По и, уменьшив масштаб карты, провёл пальцем альтернативный маршрут. — На это потребуются месяцы.

— Но у нас нет этих месяцев. Можно перейти здесь, — возразил Хакс, указывая на участок хребта позади зайгеррианского форпоста. — Они даже не заметят нашего приближения.

— Ты видишь, как высоко придётся забраться? — По сердито ткнул в карту. — Там слишком холодно, мы сдохнем.

— С таким же успехом мы сдохнем, если пойдём в обход, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Умрём от голода.

— Это планета с умеренным климатом и кучей ресурсов — придумаем что-нибудь.

— Или можно рискнуть и поискать убежище в горах. Там наверняка есть пещеры. А захватив с собой дрова, мы сможем беспрепятственно разжечь костёр, — не уступал Хакс.

Наклонив голову, По задумался над его словами.

— Мы можем разбавить рацион за счет охоты или даже рыбалки. А если ты опознаешь ещё какие-нибудь полезные растения, то съедим и их.

— Придётся разводить костёр, чтобы приготовить мясо или рыбу, — отметил Хакс.

По пожал плечами.

— Это ничего не изменит, если они и правда за нами следят.

— Даже если не следят, на равнине мы будем лёгкой добычей, — добавил Хакс.

— Да уж, стоило догадаться, что это не будет лёгкой прогулкой, — сказал По — больше себе, чем Хаксу.

***

И погода обернулась против них. Если до сих пор было довольно тепло и солнечно, а главное, сухо, то теперь солнце почти постоянно было скрыто толщей облаков, а ветер становился всё более прохладным. Мелкая, напоминающая оседающий туман морось, от которой предохраняла густая листва, превратилась в ледяной ливень, от которого, кажется, невозможно было спрятаться. По был в относительной безопасности в своём лётном костюме, разработанном, чтобы противостоять многообразным природным явлениям (хотя лучше бы его дизайн включал в себя капюшон). А вот Хакс в своей поистрепавшейся форме напоминал утонувшую крысу.

Теперь, когда небо затянуло серыми облаками, стало сложно определять время, но По машинально всё равно поглядывал вверх. Откинув влажные пряди с лица, он вздрогнул, когда холодные капли потекли за воротник. Он жалел, что не захватил шлем, хоть и понимал, что большую часть времени тот был бы бесполезным грузом.

Шагающий рядом Хакс даже не пытался скрыть дрожь. А значит, чувствовал он себя намного хуже, чем хотел показать. Дождь превратил землю в одно сплошное болото, сделав продвижение непростым даже для По в его удобных ботинках. И он ждал, что стильные, но плохо сконструированные сапоги Хакса развалятся в любой момент.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — сказал По. Погода отразилась и на нём — сегодня он почти не разговаривал.

Хакс бросил на него презрительный взгляд, который впечатлил По меньше обычного, поскольку Хакс выглядел как кошка, пережившая падение в реку, а выражение его лица было скорее сердитым, чем злобным.

— Нужно укрыться в первом же сухом месте, которое нам встретится, — продолжил По. — Не знаю, который час, а с такой погодой следует соблюдать осторожность.

Хакс молча указал вперёд, и сквозь дождь По увидел выступ, который казался довольно сухим, хотя и не таким безопасным, как он надеялся.

— Если ты и дальше будешь проявлять такой профессионализм, я начну беспокоиться за свою жизнь, — саркастически заметил По. Недовольно фыркнув, Хакс прошлёпал мимо него, чавкая сапогами по грязи и спеша к выступу.

Но радовались они недолго. С одежды текла вода, от пронизывающего ветра выступ не защищал. Пространства, чтобы развернуть спальные мешки, недоставало, но, к счастью, у них была пара спасательных одеял с шаттла Первого Порядка. По раскатал одно одеяло на земле, так что они могли отдохнуть.

Измотанные, оба сидели молча, но По чувствовал, как поглядывал на него Хакс, когда думал, что он этого не замечает. Впрочем, когда По посмотрел в его сторону, Хакс уставился на дождь, сделав вид, что ничего не происходит. Хорошо, что они остановились при первой возможности, поскольку вокруг начало темнеть, и им всё равно бы не удалось далеко продвинуться. Налетел порыв ветра, и Хакс крупно вздрогнул в своей промокшей шинели.

— Иди сюда, — сказал По, склонив голову набок. — Будет теплее, если мы сядем поплотнее.

— Я в порядке, — отозвался Хакс, но его тело снова предательски вздрогнуло.

— Мы что, каждый раз будем спорить об этом? — вздохнул По. — Ты человек и заработаешь переохлаждение, если не снимешь эту мокрую шинель.

— Она высохнет, — стоял на своём Хакс.

По закатил глаза.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выжил, потому что тогда и я выживу. А поскольку навыки выживания есть лишь у меня, пожалуйста, делай, как я говорю.

Хакс выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы и спросил:

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Снимай шинель, бери одеяло. Я устроюсь у тебя между ногами и натяну на нас шинель спереди. Так и переночуем, — объяснил По.

— Дождь может вскоре прекратиться, — произнёс Хакс.

По так и не понял: то ли у него фантазия разыгралась, то ли Хакс слегка покраснел. Под рыжей бородой было не разобрать.

— Конечно. Это так же вероятно, как твой переход на сторону Сопротивления, — отшутился По и широко ухмыльнулся, когда Хакс бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

Медленно и неохотно Хакс стянул с себя шинель и передал По, взамен получив одеяло, которое тут же накинул на плечи. По осторожно уселся у него между ног и, прислонившись спиной к его груди, обернул мокрой шинелью ноги обоих.

Странно было находиться так близко друг к другу. Конечно, они уже неделю спали в соединённых спальных мешках, но оставались при этом каждый на своей стороне. А сейчас дистанция между ними сократилась до минимума, и этот момент оказался более интимным, чем можно было ожидать. По говорил себе, что Хакс его враг, что он виновен в уничтожении целой системы и гибели миллиардов разумных, что он отвечает за программу подготовки штурмовиков, ради которой были похищены и порабощены сотни тысяч детей — таких, как Финн.

Их союз был временным, основанным на общей потребности выжить, и только. И всё же эта ситуация и непосредственная близость Хакса позволяли с лёгкостью увидеть в нём личность — уязвимую и до смешного растерянную, — а не только жизненно важный элемент организации, которая стремилась разрушить всё, во что верил По, всё, что было ему дорого.

По, как и прежде, засыпал очень быстро. Положив голову на узкое плечо, он погрузился в сон, убаюканный шумом дождя и биением сердца Хакса.

***

Когда По проснулся, вокруг снова было светло. Если, конечно, можно было назвать светом промозглую серость, пробившуюся сквозь тучи, дождь и листву. В этой позе он ощущал себя намного лучше согревшимся, чем в последние несколько дней, а монотонный, ставший почти привычным шум дождя вызывал чувство безопасности.

— Доброе утро, — сказал По, подняв голову с плеча Хакса. Не впервые он подумал, что с радостью застрелил бы кого-нибудь за возможность помыться в ванной или под душем. Да хоть где-нибудь. Сейчас сгодилось бы и озеро.

— Доброе утро, — Хакс взял за привычку отвечать так с тех пор, как По растормошил его во время кошмара. Хотя то, что минувшей ночью Хакс не разбудил По вознёй и стонами (ведь ему по-прежнему снились кошмары), вызывало подозрения.

— Ты вообще спал?

— Да, — признание прозвучало неожиданно робко, как будто Хакс этого стыдился. А ещё По удивило, что тот до сих пор не поднялся, чтобы продолжить путешествие. Нужно было идти, но после вчерашнего дня оба не горели желанием снова выходить под дождь.

— На Явине тоже часто льёт, но там хотя бы тепло, — проговорил По, наблюдая за дождём.

— Это там ты вырос? — в конце концов спросил Хакс — По не ожидал, что тот вообще что-нибудь скажет. — Я думал, повстанцы покинули его после уничтожения первой Звезды Смерти.

— Мы вернулись, — ответил По. — Не самое плохое место для жизни, если не считать жутко злобных обезьян, которые украдут всю еду, если не соблюдать осторожность.

— Ты бы хотел вернуться туда? — в голосе Хакса звучала странная нерешительность.

По задумался на мгновение, а потом помотал головой.

— Я плохо лажу с животными. У моих родителей была ферма, так что можешь представить, каково мне было. Кроме того, почему я должен отказываться от полётов?

— Потому что ты говорил, что смог бы, если бы захотел. Неужели ты больше ничем не желал заниматься?

По пожал плечами.

— Если честно, нет. Ничто не сравнится с полётами — вся галактика у твоих ног.

— Хоть ты и продолжаешь талдычить об этом — это неправда, — возразил Хакс, впрочем, менее враждебным тоном, чем обычно. — Ты солдат, а значит, свободен не по-настоящему. Ты подчиняешься приказам.

— По большей части, — хмыкнул По, вспомнив несанкционированную разведывательную миссию, которая привела его в Сопротивление. — Но это был мой выбор, и если я захочу, то смогу уйти в отставку и заняться чем угодно. Финн не мог этого сделать. А ты?

На самом деле По не ожидал, что Хакс ответит, поэтому последовавшее молчание его не удивило.

— Моё первое воспоминание: мама сажает меня в свой старенький истребитель, — продолжил По. — Кажется, мне было три тогда. И шесть, когда она впервые позволила мне управлять им — от взлёта до посадки. С этим ничто не сравнится. Преодолеть гравитацию, которая пытается удержать тебя на поверхности, покинуть атмосферу и осознать, насколько более плавный и быстрый полёт в вакууме. Приземляясь, я всегда чувствовал разочарование. Если бы я мог, то провёл бы в космосе всю жизнь. Папа всегда шутил, что у мамы в роду были пургилы.

— Кто?

По не думал, что Хакс слушает его и уж тем более — что задаст вопрос. Он принялся описывать пургилов и их важнейшую роль в освобождении Лотала. Он хотел, чтобы его рассказ звучал так же увлекательно, как у Геры, когда она поделилась этой историей с ним, Джейсеном и Беном. В те времена он испытывал зависть, зная, что придёт день, и Сила позволит Джейсену и Бену призвать этих величественных существ, тогда как самому По ничего подобного не светило. Это было до того, как Бен всё испортил.

— Я думал, ты знаешь об освобождении Лотала, — сказал По. — В конце концов, то была последняя битва гранд-адмирала Трауна.

Хакс покачал головой.

— Никогда не слышал этого имени.

По недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты никогда не слышал о гранд-адмирале Трауне, одном из величайших военных гениев Империи? Парне, который изобрёл модель СИДа «Защитник»? Он был настолько хорошим стратегом, что мы до сих пор изучаем его битвы в военной школе, хотя как личность он был холоднее, чем Хот, и безжалостнее, чем хатт.

— Не мог он быть настолько важной персоной, раз о нём никогда не упоминали у нас.

— Ну, он был чиссом, — ответил По, осознав, что, вероятно, это и являлось причиной, по которой Трауна исключили из книг по истории и стратегии Первого Порядка. — А вы, парни, и правда не любите не-людей.

— Будь он экзотом, то не смог бы достичь таких высот, как ты утверждаешь, — пренебрежительно заметил Хакс.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь? — При обычных обстоятельствах По не встал бы на защиту имперского офицера, но тактика Трауна на протяжении всей галактической Гражданской войны (вплоть до Лотала) была столь безукоризненной, а дизайн «Защитника» — таким безупречным, что он почувствовал себя обязанным это сделать. Он не стал говорить о проекте СИДа, зная, что Хаксу плевать на корабли, и приступил к описанию битвы при Батонне. По крайней мере, в стратегии Хакс разбирался в достаточной мере, чтобы дискутировать с По. Несмотря на то, что дождь в итоге закончился, они продолжили спорить о победах Трауна, слишком поглощённые темой, чтобы заметить, что уже поздно.

В конце концов Хакс нехотя признал, что стратегии Трауна имели определённые достоинства — для разработанных не-человеком. А потом разговор каким-то образом переключился на рассказы По о том, как он и его эскадрилья объединились с вуки.

К удовлетворению По, в финале истории Хакс рассмеялся. Смех омолодил его лет на пять и смягчил резкие черты лица — те, которые ещё не были скрыты бородой.

— Зачем ты мне рассказываешь об этом? — спросил Хакс, прекратив смеяться.

— Почему нет? Кажется, тебя пока не тошнит от моей болтовни. Клянусь звёздами, если бы Джесс ещё раз услышала историю про Снэпа и трандошан, она бы меня убила.

— Ты предоставил мне информацию, которую я могу использовать против тебя.

— Так ты поэтому не хочешь говорить мне своё имя? Потому что я могу использовать это против тебя?

— Любая информация полезна, — настаивал Хакс. — При определённых обстоятельствах что угодно можно использовать в качестве оружия.

— Я уже твой враг, — заметил По. — И когда мы выберемся отсюда, ничего не изменится. Неважно, знаю я твоё имя и любимое блюдо или нет.

— Тогда к чему эти вопросы? — Хаксу действительно было интересно. — Какова цель?

— Хочу поближе узнать тебя, — искренне ответил По. — Отчасти из-за естественного любопытства, отчасти из-за того, что не могу понять ни тебя, ни твоих взглядов. И судя по тому, что мне известно о Первом Порядке, мысль об этом завораживает и ужасает одновременно, словно пылающий, разваливающийся на куски звёздный разрушитель, падающий на поверхность планеты.

Хакс вскинул бровь.

— Тебе обязательно нужно всё сравнивать с кораблями?

— Минусы попадания в передряги вместе с пилотом, — пошутил По, прежде чем снова стать серьёзным. — А тебе не любопытно? Я должен казаться тебе таким же чужаком, как ты мне.

— А тебе не приходит в голову, что мне всё равно?

— Думаю, это неправда.

***

Хотя дождь прекратился, небо по-прежнему было хмурым и, по мнению По, в любой момент снова могло ливануть. Влажная земля всё ещё представляла собой труднопроходимую жижу, а их запоздалый старт означал, что далеко они сегодня не продвинутся. Тем не менее По не мог убедить себя считать этот день потраченным впустую. Наконец-то Хакс впервые по-настоящему поговорил с ним. По считал это своим достижением, пусть речь и велась в основном о военной тактике.

План Хакса состоял в том, чтобы держаться горной гряды намного дольше, чем планировалось изначально, и только потом пересечь распадок, пролегающий между ними и хребтом, через который им предстояло перебраться (или обойти его) на пути к форпосту. Из-за продолжающихся дождей стало очевидно, что план превосходный. И не только потому, что отсутствие густых зарослей облегчало продвижение вперёд — каменистый ландшафт давал больше шансов найти укрытие от дождя на ночь.

Рано или поздно им придётся спуститься в поросший лесом распадок, но По надеялся, что к тому времени, когда это станет неизбежным, дожди прекратятся. В конце концов, это же не Джабиим.

Хакс, как выяснилось, много знал об исторических битвах. Не только о Галактической Гражданской войне и Войне Клонов, но и о многих других, вплоть до Мандалорских войн. Как-то раз они взялись за этот конфликт всерьёз. Хакс принял сторону мандалорцев, а По — Республики. Но в итоге они поменялись местами, поскольку Хакс восхищался решающей победой Ревана при Малакоре, а По испытывал естественную неприязнь к любому оружию массового поражения.

К тому времени, как они пересекли распадок и достигли второго хребта, они перебрали почти все важные битвы в истории галактики, начиная с эпохи Старой Республики. В то утро По затеял разговор о битве при Эндоре. В детстве он слышал много разных версий: от родителей и Л’уло, от Люка, адмирала Акбара, Геры и Леи.

Поскольку битва при Эндоре являлась даже в большей степени переломным моментом Галактической Гражданской войны, чем битва при Явине, Хакс тоже знал о ней очень много, но, разумеется, с совершенно иной точки зрения. Битва при Джакку тоже была важной, но, учитывая свой недавний опыт, По вовсе не хотел обсуждать Джакку. И Хакс тоже — судя по тому, как он напрягался при упоминании о ней.

Всё произошло очень быстро. Хакс только что находился рядом с По (дискуссия по Эндору была исчерпана, так как оба — в кои-то веки — пришли к согласию относительно тактических ошибок Империи и удачливости повстанцев), а в следующий момент Хакс взвизгнул и, проехавшись по грязи, очутился десятью метрами ниже по склону.

Во время падения его рюкзак открылся, и половина припасов рассыпалась по земле. Несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, По не удержался от смеха.

— Ты в порядке? — крикнул он, собирая припасы.

— В порядке, — ответил Хакс с интонацией, которая, как было известно По, означала желание скрыть смущение. Сбросив рюкзак, Хакс использовал дерево, притормозившее его унизительный спуск, в качестве опоры, чтобы подняться на ноги, но тут же вновь упал с придушенным вскриком.

По прекратил собирать скарб и спустился к нему.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке?

— В порядке, — повторил Хакс и опять попробовал встать. Но в тот момент, когда он попытался перенести вес на правую ногу, стало понятно, что он лжёт. В этот раз ему удалось удержаться в вертикальном состоянии, но только потому, что он, приподняв правую ногу, цеплялся за дерево.

— Может, присядешь? — предложил По.

Взгляд, который Хакс кинул на него, был полон яда — ничего нового. Хакс снова опустился на лесную подстилку.

— Можно? — спросил По, встав рядом с ним на колени. — Я немного обучался оказанию первой помощи.

— А есть что-нибудь, чем бы ты не увлекался? — с издёвкой произнёс Хакс, но не стал возражать, когда По начал осторожно осматривать его лодыжку.

— Я хреново рисую и, как уже говорил, плохо лажу с животными, — ответил По. Вращая ступню Хакса, он смотрел ему в лицо, выискивая признаки боли. — Если бы мне предложили сделать ориентировочную оценку, я бы сказал, что это вывих, а не перелом.

— Всё хорошо, — произнёс Хакс, хотя его голос прозвучал слегка напряжённо.

— Помнится, где-то здесь неподалёку был ещё один выступ. Думаю, придётся смириться с задержкой на пару дней.

— Я могу идти, — стоял на своём Хакс.

По возвёл глаза к небу.

— Может, туда-сюда по мостику звёздного разрушителя, но у нас тут путешествие через глухомань.

— Думаешь, со мной это впервые? — прошипел Хакс. — Я смогу.

По приподнял брови.

— Мне плевать, по каким ебанутым техникам тебя обучали в Первом Порядке, но мы останемся тут на несколько дней — я сказал.

— Это ненужная задержка, — заявил Хакс, гневно раздув ноздри.

— Я тебе не раб на побегушках, — проговорил По и спокойно встретил взгляд Хакса. — Мы остаёмся. Смирись. И ты дашь отдых своей лодыжке, даже если мне придётся тебя связать.

— Хорошо, будь по-твоему, — недовольно фыркнул Хакс. Но похоже, лодыжка болела сильнее, чем он признавал, поскольку он без всяких возражений принял помощь. По закинул его руку себе на плечо и обхватил за талию. Тащить на себе и Хакса, и ББ-8 было непростой задачей, а почва под ногами её ничуть не облегчала. Нужно было осторожничать, чтобы тоже не поскользнуться.

К тому времени, как они добрались до места, о котором говорил По (вход в пещеру, который он приметил, когда они проходили мимо), оба совершенно обессилели и тяжело дышали. Спина По болела так, словно он перенёс на плечах целую планету, а Хакс настолько побледнел, что По вспомнил поговорку «в гроб краше кладут».

— Думаешь, там безопасно? — пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Хакс, когда По помог ему усесться у входа в пещеру.

— Мы не встречали животных, которые могли бы использовать её как логово, — ответил По и аккуратно опустил ББ-8 на землю. После нескольких недель таскания импровизированного мешка из сетки, лямки которого, врезаясь, натирали кожу, его плечи загрубели.

— Только потому, что мы их не видели, не означает, что их здесь нет, — заметил Хакс. И хотя Хакс мог оказаться прав, По сомневался. Ему было интересно, почему на протяжении всего пути они встречали только мелких птиц, грызунов и насекомых. Он подозревал, что здесь не обошлось без вмешательства зайгеррианцев. Вряд ли кому понравится, если из-за неосторожности твой товар съест какой-нибудь лесной кот или медведь.

— Я проверю, — сказал По и потянулся, чтобы размять затёкшие спину и плечи. — Никуда не уходи.

Хакс закатил глаза и раздражённо фыркнул — привычная реакция, даже после бесконечных обсуждений многовековой истории военной тактики. Может, ещё удастся достучаться до Хакса, и эта мысль отчего-то вызвала улыбку, когда По вошёл в пещеру через узкий вход.

Он взял из аварийного набора фонарик, но, как выяснилось, тот не понадобился. Пещера была не очень большой: примерно три на два метра.

— Нам повезло, — провозгласил По, выбравшись наружу. — Она не очень глубокая, но там теплее и суше, чем в любом из тех мест, где мы ночевали последние несколько недель. 

Сперва он затащил внутрь ББ-8 и поставил его у дальней стены, чтобы уберечь от дождя и ветра. По страшно скучал по дроиду. Тот бы нашёл что сказать по поводу его бурно развивающихся товарищеских отношений с Хаксом. Как только они благополучно доберутся до форпоста, и По включит ББ-8 — непременно получит нагоняй за то, что выключил его на больший срок, чем обещанные четыре недели.

Потом По занёс рюкзак с припасами, раскатал спальные мешки (на этот раз раздельно) и наконец помог Хаксу забраться в пещеру.

 

***

Разделив с Хаксом половинку пайка, По решил: первое, что сделает, когда вернётся к цивилизации — съест самую большую корзину фруктов койо, какую только сможет найти. Возьмёт её с собой в душ, будет лопать и мыться одновременно.

— Плохо, что поблизости нет реки, — сказал По, облизав пальцы дочиста. — Я бы попытался поймать что-нибудь на ужин.

— Да есть ли вообще рыба на этой планете? — спросил Хакс. Стянув сапог и носок, он налепил на лодыжку грязь, которую притащил По. Ушиб следовало охладить, но до тех пор, пока не начался дождь, приходилось экономить воду.

— Наверняка в воде что-нибудь есть, — ответил По. — Если честно, я не большой поклонник морепродуктов, но сейчас проглотил бы что угодно. А если в форпосте зайгеррианцев мы найдём фрукты койо — чур, они мои.

Хакс сморщился.

— Тебе нравятся? От них такая вонь, словно внутри кто-то сдох и гниёт.

— О да, обожаю, — с энтузиазмом заявил По. — Нужно поймать момент, когда мякоть — перед тем как испортиться — становится такой нежно-сливочной, что её можно зачерпывать ложечкой, как мороженое. Вот тогда самый смак. А ты что любишь больше всего? — спросил он, но прежде чем Хакс ответил, добавил: — Нет, погоди, я знаю. Ты не можешь рассказать, потому что это секретная информация, которая, как и твоё имя, даст Сопротивлению преимущество над Первым Порядком.

— Какое это имеет значение? Наши запасы подходят к концу, а мы и полпути не прошли. У нас ничего не выйдет.

— С таким отношением — конечно, — произнёс По, хотя понимал, что Хакс прав. — Можем ещё немного растянуть остатки. Это даст нам примерно месяц. Если к тому времени сумеем перебраться через хребет, нам хватит.

— А если нет? Что, если зайгеррианцы заблокировали проход ради безопасности?

По пожал плечами.

— В крайнем случае будем охотиться на птиц и грызунов.

— Это означает, что придётся развести костёр, чтобы приготовить их. А значит, зайгеррианцы с лёгкостью нас засекут.

— Думаешь, они ещё следят за нами? — По часто задавался этим вопросом. — Мы больше не видели их кораблей после того раза, много недель назад. Может, они переключились на более доступную добычу.

— Может. Но если они всего лишь потеряли след и по-прежнему ищут нас, то огонь совершенно точно укажет им, что мы живы — и где находимся.

— Нам придётся рискнуть, если перевал закрыт.

— Нужно обсудить кое-что ещё. Если мы доберёмся до форпоста и проникнем внутрь, то нельзя будет просто украсть комм дальнего действия и выйти на связь.

— Почему?

— Если ты вызовешь Сопротивление, я попаду в плен.

До По дошло, куда клонит Хакс.

— А если ты вызовешь Первый Порядок, то в плен попаду я.

Оба смотрели друг на друга, не желая обсуждать то, что и так было ясно.

— Тогда придётся захватить корабль, — произнёс По. — Долетим до нейтрального космопорта и сразу разбежимся.

— Это будет гораздо сложнее. Мы не знаем, сколько зайгеррианцев находится в форпосте и сколько пленников там содержится.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. — По пожал плечами. — Кроме того, мне уже приходилось реквизировать корабль.

Хакс вскинул бровь, и По ухмыльнулся.

— Эту историю не могу рассказать — она засекречена.

***

Лодыжка заживала медленнее, чем хотелось обоим. И поскольку запасы быстро истощались, у По не осталось иного выбора, кроме как взять бластер и попытаться подстрелить кого-нибудь (хотя это и не входило в набор его навыков). Конечно, когда они с отцом на Явине ходили в походы, тот учил его расставлять ловушки и рыбачить, но с тех пор миновало добрых двадцать лет. А здесь была другая планета, с незнакомой фауной. И хотя По подозревал, что именно зайгеррианцы виноваты в отсутствии хищников и просто крупных животных, вероятность того, что остальные местные обитатели не имеют практически никакой пищевой ценности, была велика.

Впрочем, недоедание лучше голода.

По вышел из пещеры и принялся спускаться вниз по склону. Намётанным глазом он высматривал мельчайшие детали, которые могли свидетельствовать о близости добычи. Грызуны и птицы, которых они видели раньше, были настолько мелкими, что потребовалась бы целая куча, чтобы приготовить из них ужин.

У По мелькнула мысль вернуться и пристрелить Хакса. Тогда сама собой решилась бы проблема с пайками. И хотя тащить одновременно и ББ-8, и пожитки было бы очень тяжело, он справился бы. Кто посмеет его обвинить? Да кто вообще узнает? Не прикончив — до сих пор! — Хакса, По уже проявил больше милосердия, чем тот — за всю свою жизнь. И всё-таки По отказался от этой идеи, хотя и обдумывал её всерьёз несколько секунд. Если По когда-нибудь его убьёт, то только потому, что Хакс будет представлять непосредственную угрозу для него. По не собирался становиться его судьёй и палачом. Кроме того, если откровенно, ему была интересна личность, которая скрывалась за маской офицера Первого Порядка.

По чувствовал невероятную свободу, шагая вперёд без ББ-8 за плечами. Постоянная тяжесть и боль стали настолько неразлучными его спутниками в последнее время, что без них По ощущал себя до странности лёгким и стройным, почти невесомым.

Денёк — по сравнению с прошлыми неделями — выдался замечательный (что в условиях планеты означало отсутствие дождя). Подняв глаза к небу, По даже разглядел сквозь густую листву проблески голубизны среди туч.

Выросший на ферме на планете, покрытой джунглями, По никогда не мечтал о жизни на природе. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, когда находился в космосе. Не важно, на своём корабле, на крейсере или на космической станции. Может, потому, что первое воспоминание из детства было не о Явине, а о том, как он сидит на коленях у матери в истребителе и смотрит на звёзды.

По вдруг задумался, каким было первое воспоминание Хакса (хотя тот, вероятно, не рассказал бы ему об этом даже под пытками), а потом качнул головой. Если он хочет вновь когда-нибудь увидеть космос, нужно сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас.

Через несколько часов По вернулся в пещеру и принёс трёх грызунов и двух птиц. Ему ещё предстояло набрать веток, достаточно сухих, чтобы разжечь огонь. Непростая задача, учитывая частые ливни. Но раз они собрались задержаться в пещере, то могли высушить хворост внутри.

На долю секунды на лице Хакса отразилось облегчение, тут же сменившееся обычным нейтральным выражением.

— Лови, — сказал По и притворился, что кидает ему добычу.

Хакс вскинул руки, но, осознав, что По прикалывается, недовольно глянул на него.

По и не думал раскаиваться. Широко ухмыльнувшись, он положил охотничьи трофеи рядом с Хаксом. Помимо разведения костра, нужно было снять шкурки с животных и ощипать птиц, прежде чем готовить их. Что явно не входило в набор его навыков. Он пару раз потрошил рыбу во время походов с отцом — и на этом всё.

— Этого мало, — заметил Хакс, осмотрев тушки.

— Ну, пока как-то так, — произнёс По. — Может, с опытом начнёт получаться лучше.

Рассеянно глядя на тушки животных, Хакс вместо ответа негромко кашлянул.

— О чём задумался? — поинтересовался По.

— Может, стоит позволить зайгеррианцам поймать нас. Сбежать из плена будет проще, чем шататься по горам.

— Уже сдался? — закатил глаза По. — А я-то думал, ты всё ещё планируешь захватить галактику.

— Я серьёзно, — огрызнулся Хакс, бросив на него взгляд. — Мы должны это обсудить.

— Зайгеррианцы очень хорошо знают своё дело. На этом построена вся их культура. Поверь, шататься по горам проще.

— Дай угадаю, — язвительно сказал Хакс. — Ты уже сталкивался с зайгеррианцами, и потому я должен склониться перед твоей великой мудростью.

— Когда меня приняли в республиканский флот, я попал в состав пограничного патруля. И разумеется, имел дело с работорговцами, — парировал По. — Некоторые из них сотрудничали с Первым Порядком. Знаешь, может, мне и правда оставить тебя зайгеррианцам? Бьюсь об заклад, они продадут тебя твоим собственным людям. Интересно, будешь ли ты защищать свой драгоценный Порядок, работая без отдыха в какой-нибудь шахте?

— Не еби мне мозг.

— О, не беспокойся. Там тебя будут ебать не в мозг, — жестоко улыбнулся По. — Как насчёт не прекращающегося ни днём ни ночью насилия в одном из борделей на окраине галактики? Или хочешь совместить? И всё равно это не искупит твоих грехов.

— Если ты меня так ненавидишь — перестань трусить и убей. Я уничтожил вашу столицу и не остановлюсь, пока не сотру с лица галактики это фальшивое государство предателей и мятежников. — Хакс посмотрел в лицо По, но тот твёрдо выдержал его взгляд. Он не боялся ни Хакса, ни Первого Порядка. Они были его врагами, а не его кошмаром.

— Я не такой, как ты, — произнёс По и, развернувшись, вышел из пещеры. Кажется, наставления Леи о том, как обойтись без драки, наконец принесли плоды.

***

К тому времени, как По вернулся, Хакс выполз из пещеры и освежёвывал второго из трёх грызунов. Он действовал на удивление ловко, учитывая, что нож, которым он орудовал, был почти такого же размера, как зверёк.

— А я думал, тебя не обучали навыкам выживания.

— Не обучали, — ответил Хакс, руки его были покрыты кровью. — Научился — в силу необходимости. — По его резкой интонации было понятно, что больше Хакс ничего не расскажет об этом. Впрочем, в кои-то веки По и не собирался требовать ответа.

— С птицами тоже умеешь управляться? — спросил По, сложив собранные ветки в две кучи: одну в пещере — для просушки, вторую, поменьше — на сейчас. На разжигание огня и готовку потребуется время, а Хакс пока не закончил с грызунами.

— Умею, — сказал Хакс и поднял глаза. В них светилось нечто такое, что По не смог распознать. — Могу показать, если хочешь. Дело не особенно сложное.

По воспринял это как предложение мира.

— Я разведу огонь и присоединюсь к тебе.

— Конечно. — Опустив взгляд, Хакс вернулся к работе.

Напряжённая атмосфера сохранялась весь день и в течение нескольких последующих. Не имело значения, что ещё совсем недавно они отлично ладили, в конце концов, они были слишком разными, чтобы найти общий язык в долгосрочной перспективе.

Чтобы избежать ссор, они не разговаривали друг с другом без необходимости. По не хватало их прежнего приятельского общения, Хаксу, кажется, тоже.

Через несколько дней после стычки Хакс исподволь завёл разговор об одной из битв Войны Клонов, и По с радостью его подхватил. Обсуждение военной тактики оставалось наиболее безопасной темой.

Пусть не сразу, но они переключились на другие темы, касающиеся Войны Клонов. У них во многом совпадали взгляды на поведение сепаратистов и Республики в тот период, хотя ради сохранения хрупкого перемирия ни Хакс, ни По не упоминали, чем тогда всё закончилось.

Прошло почти две недели, лодыжка Хакса вернулась в норму, и они наконец смогли покинуть пещеру. И поскольку охотничьи навыки По улучшились, а разведение огня не повлекло за собой прилёта зайгеррианцев, каждые два дня они делали остановки. Потому как запасы совсем оскудели, а путь предстоял слишком длинный, чтобы отказываться от поедания всех попадавшихся навстречу грызунов и птиц.

— Слушай, — начал По, когда они медленно брели через очередной густой лесной массив. — Мы ни разу не говорили о Джакку.

— Не о чем говорить, — ответил Хакс. — Ты бездумно покинул укрытие и немедленно был взят в плен, а сопротивление жителей деревни не заслуживает обсуждения.

— Я не о том. Я про битву при Джакку — последнюю битву Империи.

— Я, кажется, ясно дал понять, что не желаю об этом говорить.

— Почему? Потому что вы проиграли? Но мы обсуждали Эндор и Явин, а они закончились гораздо хуже. Крифф, даже Набу была б **о** льшим позором.

— Может, Империя и потерпела крах, но в тот день из пепла её восстал Первый Порядок, который вернёт былую славу.

По не знал, кого из них пытался убедить Хакс, но он в любом случае потерпел неудачу.

— Ты был там, верно? Ты с Джакку, потому и не хочешь говорить.

— Я не с Джакку.

— Но ты был там во время битвы.

— Да. Именно поэтому я не могу быть объективным.

— Что ты там делал?

— Выполнял своё первое задание.

По вскинул брови.

— Сколько тебе было?

— Пять, я уже говорил об этом, — раздраженно ответил Хакс. — Это задание стало первым испытанием моих способностей — как солдата и лидера.

— Это такой пиздец, что у меня даже слов нет.

— Да неужели.

— Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты дурак? — По сделал паузу и страдальчески воздел руки. — Похоже, сам не понимаешь, сколько зла тебе причинили, и поддерживаешь этот порочный круг, вовлекая в него других.

— Сколько можно повторять: большинство людей в Первом Порядке не такие, как твой… Финн. Думаешь, я не считаю тебя дураком? Ты говоришь о порочном круге, который я поддерживаю, но неужели не видишь, что именно ваши люди в погоне за иллюзией свободы приносят галактике гораздо больше страданий, насилия и разрушений, повторяя одни и те же ошибки снова и снова. Ты эгоистичен.

— А ты напуган, — огрызнулся По и взглянул на Хакса, который застыл прямо напротив, словно притянутый гравитацией. — Потому что страшишься того, что мог бы сделать, если бы по-настоящему подумал о себе.

Повисло молчание. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Хакс опустил свои голубые глаза и поцеловал По.

По как стоял, так и замер. Ведь он не мог… он не должен… Разве он этого хотел? Как, блядь, они до такого докатились?

Мысли скакали как бешеные. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле ему хватило секунды, чтобы принять решение, и он, вцепившись в потрёпанную шинель Хакса, ответил на поцелуй.

Хакс почти сразу отстранился и попятился назад. Он тяжело дышал, а в широко открытых глазах виднелся испуг.

— Извини, — сказал Хакс — слово, которое По никак не ожидал от него услышать, в ситуации, которую и вообразить не мог — а потом развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь.

Несколько секунд По в ошеломлении стоял на месте. А осознав, что только что произошло, со всех ног ринулся за Хаксом. Это было непросто с ББ-8 за спиной. Он звал Хакса по имени, но тот, кажется, решил не обращать на него внимания, не удостоив взглядом, когда По его догнал.

— Погоди! — закричал По, пытаясь не отстать от Хакса, который быстро и размашисто шагал по лесу. — Перестань, это смешно.

— Мы должны добраться до форпоста, — резко произнёс Хакс, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Блядь, да погоди. Ты поцеловал меня. Не считаешь, что это стоит по крайней мере обсудить?

— Думаю, единственное, что стоит сделать: навсегда забыть об этом.

— А если я не смогу?

— Ну значит, попытайся.

— Хакс… — По протянул руку и сжал локоть Хакса. На секунду кончики пальцев вновь коснулись грубой потёртой шерстяной ткани, а потом Хакс вырвался.

— Не надо… — сказал он, в голосе вновь послышались нотки страха. — Я не могу. — Он выглядел как испуганное животное, ослепленное светом фар гравицикла. — Не могу, — повторил Хакс.

— Ладно. — По успокаивающе поднял руки. — Знаешь, может, ты и прав. Может, нам не стоит это обсуждать. У нас сильный стресс и… такое случается. Просто помни… что я ответил на поцелуй, ладно? — Он подождал, пока Хакс (по-прежнему глядя в сторону) не кивнул в знак согласия, и добавил ещё мягче: — И притормози. У меня астромех за плечами, помнишь?

***

После инцидента Хакс старался держать дистанцию. Не только эмоционально, хотя разговаривать они с По стали меньше, чем прежде, но и физически. По ощущал это острее, чем ощутил бы до остановки в пещере, поскольку привык, что Хакс всё время рядом. Будучи по природе тактильным человеком, По достаточно уверенно понимал, что Хакс таковым не был (или перестал быть в результате обучения). Что-то неуловимо изменилось в их отношениях, хотя напряженность, возникавшая после ссор, исчезла.

По то и дело чувствовал на себе взгляд Хакса, но стоило посмотреть на него в ответ, как тот быстро отворачивался. Они договорились не обсуждать поцелуй, но По не мог не думать об этом. То, что он ответил на поцелуй, не позволяло игнорировать произошедшее. Конечно, Хакс был привлекателен, но обычно По не действовал так импульсивно и бездумно.

Должно быть, намёки на настоящую личность Хакса (упорство, верность долгу и острый ум), которые время от времени замечал По, вынудили его ответить на поцелуй.

— Жаркое из нерфа, — ни с того ни с сего заявил Хакс, вырвав По из раздумий.

— Что? — спросил По, забеспокоившись, не упустил ли с голоду часть сказанного.

— Ты спрашивал меня про любимое блюдо. Так вот, это жаркое из нерфа, — Хакс говорил так, словно чувствовал себя крайне скованно, как будто никогда до сих пор не обсуждал любимую еду. Та же интонация иногда появлялась у Финна — когда По или ещё кто-нибудь задавали ему похожие вопросы.

— Я спрашивал неделю с лишним назад, — заметил По и тут же мысленно наподдал себе за это. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Хакс снова заговорит о чём-то личном после…

— Я должен был поразмыслить над этим, — признался Хакс. — Уверен, что преда… Финн, — исправился он, когда По недовольно зыркнул на него, — рассказывал тебе, что у нас пайковая система питания.

— Я думал, это только для солдат, — сказал По. Он вспомнил, как впервые повёл Финна и Рей в столовую. Выражения их лиц при виде разнообразия блюд одновременно насмешили и опечалили. Финн поначалу попробовал всего понемногу, а после взял добавки того, что больше всего пришлось по душе. А вот Рей съела столько, что По и не подозревал, что кто-нибудь на такое способен. В животе заурчало. Кажется, думать о еде было не самой лучшей идеей в их ситуации.

— Я солдат, — обрубил Хакс.

— Финн говорил: чем выше звание, тем больше привилегий.

— Питания это не касается. Понадобятся слишком объёмные склады, чтобы учесть личные предпочтения каждого.

Пожалуй, это звучало разумно. По крайней мере, прагматичный подход, а не бессердечие или жестокость.

— Ну и когда ты последний раз ел жаркое из нерфа?

И вновь то самое выражение на лице. По называл его «я слишком волнуюсь из-за несущественной личной информации».

— Когда мне было пять.

— И как, побалуешь себя им, когда выберемся?

К удивлению По, Хакс покачал головой.

— В этом нет смысла.

— Конечно нет, — фыркнул По. — Ты вообще хоть раз в жизни делал то, чего тебе хотелось по-настоящему, а не то, чего требовал долг? — Сказав это, По осознал, что находится в опасной близости от очередной ссоры.

Однако, обернувшись и взглянув на Хакса, он обнаружил, что тот выглядит напуганным, а не сердитым или раздражённым. Прерывисто дыша, Хакс внимательно смотрел на По широко распахнутыми глазами. Его губы слегка приоткрылись, и По вдруг осознал: они сидят так близко, что он кожей ощущает дыхание Хакса.

— Хакс? — окликнул По. Он слегка заволновался. Потому что Хакс выглядел так, словно собрался грохнуться в обморок. Или снова поцеловать его.

Хакс отпрянул, будто от ожога, немного увеличив дистанцию между ними.

— Почему ты решил, что я хочу чего-то подобного? — Голос был надломленным, дыхание по-прежнему тяжёлым, кожа покраснела (хотя причиной тому мог быть жар костра).

По пожал плечами.

— Всего лишь догадка.

— Я не похож на тебя.

— Да, — медленно произнёс По. А ведь ему почти удалось убедить себя, что под личиной преданного Первому Порядку офицера скрывался похожий на него человек. — Да, полагаю, не похож.

Хакс встал и пошёл к своему спальному мешку. Они перестали спать рядом с тех пор, как убедились, что могут разводить огонь, не опасаясь выдать своё местоположение зайгеррианцам.

По решил, что это означает «на сегодня разговор окончен», но вместо того, чтобы забраться внутрь, Хакс ухватил мешок и подтащил к мешку По.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил По, пока Хакс сцеплял мешки.

— Холодно. Будет теплее, если мы ляжем вместе, — произнёс Хакс всё тем же бескомпромиссным тоном, который обычно использовал, когда не желал обсуждать что-либо. Но По не мог отделаться от мысли, что поговорить им стоит.

Закончив, Хакс опустился на колени возле мешка; сжатые в кулаки руки покоились на бёдрах. Он дышал так глубоко и размеренно, словно боялся, нет, словно был перепуган до смерти. По вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах Хакс несколько дней назад выглядел точно так же, и понял, что тот боится не его, а собственных желаний.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое, что не позволило По отвести глаза. В последнее время он видел этот взгляд всё чаще и чаще, и наконец понял, что он означает.

По стал свидетелем того, как Хакс боролся сам с собой, и теперь понял причину.

— Теплее, говоришь? — поддразнил По и, приложив ладонь к щеке Хакса, медленно наклонился, давая тому время отстраниться — на случай, если тот передумает. Но Хакс не двинулся с места, и По накрыл его губы своими.

Хакс целовался как человек, изголодавшийся по ласке. По не знал, чувствовать жалость или удовлетворение от того, что все его предположения о Первом Порядке оказались верными. Было несложно толкнуть Хакса на спину и стащить с него рубашку. Хакс, словно воск, таял в его ладонях, а его руки скользили по телу По — везде и сразу — будто он никогда в жизни никого так не касался.

— Если хочешь сохранить своё целомудрие, — хрипло сказал По, — то сейчас самое время остановиться.

Хакс вовлёк По в очередной поцелуй, и его решительное лицо лишь на секунду омрачилось страхом. Но когда По расстегнул ему ширинку, он с готовностью приподнял бёдра, чтобы тот мог стащить брюки.

Хакс протестующе всхлипнул, когда По отстранился. По и раньше замечал, что Хакс был привлекательным мужчиной, но теперь — разрумянившийся, с припухшими губами, растрёпанными волосами, потемневшими глазами и расширившимися зрачками — являл собой живое воплощение греха. Его возбуждённый член мазнул по животу, оставив липкий след. По хотел его. Хотел покрыть его безупречную бледную кожу укусами и засосами, пометив, как свою собственность. Хотел видеть его лицо во время оргазма, хотел знать, сможет ли он заставить его стонать, умолять и кричать. Хотел видеть, как эти прекрасные губы обхватят его член, и хотел видеть, как будет выглядеть Хакс, оседлав его. Хотел сам насадиться до упора ртом на член Хакса и узнать, каково ощутить его внутри.

Но прежде всего он хотел, чтобы и Хакс хотел его.

— Ты хочешь меня?

Хакс кивнул.

— Как?

По заметил, как Хакс слегка поёрзал и вспыхнул от смущения, но он непременно желал услышать согласие, прежде чем переходить границы, которые Хакс пока не был готов пересечь.

— Хочу, чтобы ты коснулся меня. Хочу того, чего хочешь ты.

— Ты даже не представляешь, чего я хочу, — ответил По. — Ты когда-нибудь этим занимался?

— Это имеет значение?

— Да, потому что ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь.

— Так расскажи мне, — Хакс выплюнул фразу, словно вызов, словно пытался подначить По проявить себя во всей красе, потому что не боялся его.

Не сводя с него глаз, По в деталях рассказал Хаксу, как обхватит рукой его член и будет медленно дрочить, пока Хакс не попросит пощады. Поведал, как заставит Хакса отсосать в ответ, скользя ртом вверх и вниз по члену.

— Ты как хочешь: проглотить или чтобы я кончил тебе на лицо? — спросил По и заметил, как Хакс прикусил губу. — На вкус оно так себе, но и на лицо с волосами как-то не очень здорово. Перепачкаешься. А ты не кажешься мне грязнулей. Если конечно, тебя такое не заводит. Секс — довольно противоречивая штука.

По продолжил рассказ описаниями засосов, которыми покроет шею Хакса, прямо над воротником, чтобы после спасения заметили все. А потом красочно обрисовал, как растянет его пальцами.

— Ты никогда не пробовал ласкать себя так? Не заталкивал пальцы внутрь, в поисках того местечка, от прикосновения к которому видишь звёзды? — По не удивился, когда Хакс едва заметно покачал головой. — Я устрою тебя у себя на коленях и буду наблюдать за твоим лицом, пока ты будешь насаживаться на мой ствол. А если ты так же умело орудуешь своим членом, как ножом, то я с удовольствием насажусь на твой.

Хакс резко выдохнул, как будто не мог поверить, что По в самом деле позволит ему провернуть такое. Его дыхание участилось, грудь ходила ходуном, а член стоял так, что, должно быть, причинял боль.

— Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя? — спросил По. Его собственный стояк упирался в штаны.

— Да.

Кажется, По никогда ещё так быстро не избавлялся от одежды. Он прижался плотнее, их члены скользнули друг по другу, и Хакс почти сразу кончил. Откинув голову, он зажмурился и приоткрыл рот; с губ срывались прерывистые вздохи. Член По проехался по семени, забрызгавшему обоим животы, и размазал его ещё сильнее. Хакс осторожно взялся за него.

— Крепче, — сказал По.

Хакс отлично исполнял приказы. Постанывая, По вбивался в кулак в попытке достичь оргазма, который накрыл его очень быстро. Излившись на пальцы и живот Хакса, По обессиленно рухнул и тут же откатился в сторону.

Хакс взглянул на потёки спермы на руке и животе, а потом наморщил нос.

— Ужас какой. — Он посмотрел на По и рассмеялся. — Кажется, нам надо помыться.

По тихонько хихикнул — реакция Хакса показалась ему до странности очаровательной, — а потом сел и снова поцеловал его. Он мог придумать дюжину доводов, почему случившееся являлось ошибкой, и столько же — почему это следовало немедленно прекратить, но решил, что подумает об этом позже.

***

Небольшое озеро было окружено валунами размером с По и Хакса, вместе взятых. В спокойной поверхности отражалось солнце и окружающие деревья, но в остальном вода была прозрачной, как транспаристил. Ветра не было, и пейзаж выглядел мирным и тихим.

По будто грезил наяву. Усадив ББ-8 под ближайшим деревом, он подошёл к кромке воды. Она была такой чистой, что он увидел дно. Присев, он опустил руку в озеро и растворился в ощущениях, которые дарила нежно обволакивающая кожу вода.

С недавних пор им везло с погодой — последние четыре дня было тепло и так солнечно, что Хакс даже слегка обгорел. Закат с каждым с каждым днём наступал всё позже, и По сделал вывод: в этой части планеты близилось лето.

То, что он планировал, представлялось рискованным, да и Хакс, скорее всего, стал бы возражать, во всяком случае поначалу, но возможность была слишком хороша, чтобы её упускать.

— Ты что делаешь? — Слегка возмущённые интонации в голосе Хакса позабавили По, учитывая, что после того первого раза они дрочили друг другу каждую ночь.

— Раздеваюсь. А на что это похоже? — По поиграл бровями. — Только не говори, что запрещаешь мне обнажаться без предупреждения.

— Меня больше интересует причина.

— Собираюсь помыться, или ты не заметил озеро?

— Я думал, у нас правило: не погружаться в неизвестные водоёмы.

— В реки, — поправил Хакса По. — Только не говори, что ты не изнываешь от желания принять ванну.

Выражение лица Хакса говорило, что изнывает, но желательно не в озере на неизвестной планете.

— Ты не знаешь, что может оказаться в воде.

— Боишься, что объявится озёрный монстр и сожрёт меня? — спросил По, стащив майку через голову. Теперь, когда он стоял в одном нижнем белье, освещённый яркими лучами солнца, было заметно, как он похудел. И всё же Хакс подумал, что никогда не видел более красивого мужчины.

— Да, — решительно заявил он.

— Тогда тебе лучше последовать моему примеру и защищать меня, — ответил По и, ухмыльнувшись, стянул трусы. А потом стрельнул взглядом в Хакса. — Помощь нужна?

Хакс покачал головой.

— Нет. Иди, я сейчас.

— Как угодно. — Пожав плечами, По направился к воде. Он морщился каждый раз, наступая на камни. Ноги были покрыты волдырями, хотя дела у него обстояли всё же получше, чем у Хакса, сапоги которого и правда были рассчитаны только на закрытые помещения.

По выругался, ступив в воду, оказавшуюся намного холоднее, чем тогда, когда он пробовал её рукой. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, что Хакс раздевается и тщательно складывает одежду, прежде чем положить её на землю. С тех пор как они начали заниматься сексом, в том появилась какая-то лёгкость. Впрочем, По не питал иллюзий, будто это что-то изменит в долгосрочной перспективе. Они с Хаксом слишком различались, и оба были слишком верны своим идеалам, чтобы отречься от них, так что оставалось ценить мимолётность момента.

Решив, что лучше покончить со всем побыстрее, По вошёл по колено в воду и, развернувшись, упал на спину. Первое, что он почувствовал, когда вода поглотила его — боль. Но не от удара, а от озноба. Вода была такой холодной, что, казалось, каждую мышцу в теле свело судорогой. У По перехватило дыхание, и он быстро вскочил на ноги.

— Блядь, ну и холодрыга, — произнёс По, стряхнув мокрые волосы с лица.

— А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Хакс, который стоял на берегу, скрестив руки на груди. Он и раньше был худощавым, но теперь из-за недоедания выглядел измождённым — кожа да кости.

— И всё-таки лучше, чем вообще без воды. — По протянул руку. — Давай.

Хакс резко вздохнул, когда ступни коснулись воды, но продолжил идти вперёд и, приблизившись, даже взял По за руку.

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал По, когда они встали друг напротив друга. Из-за худобы Хакса он постоянно забывал, что тот на голову выше его.

— Холодно, — ответил Хакс, но оба знали, что это не единственная причина.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь меня поцеловать, если хочешь. Когда захочешь.

И Хакс поцеловал. Когда-то он смеялся от самой мысли попасть во власть похоти, а теперь возбуждался от любой мелочи: то, как По закусывал губу, концентрируясь на чём-либо; то, как лукаво он улыбался, когда поглядывал на Хакса из-под опущенных ресниц; то, как играли под кожей его мышцы, когда он проводил ладонью по волосам. Струйка пота, стекающая по шее, и его запах ранним утром.

Кожа По была холодной и скользкой, но Хаксу нравилось водить по ней руками: ощупывать выступающие рёбра и позвоночник, гладить выпуклые бедренные кости и упругие мускулы задницы. Он никогда ни к кому не испытывал такого желания и даже не представлял, что способен на это.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и мне будет плевать на температуру воды, — хрипло произнёс По.

— На это и расчёт, — сказал Хакс и медленно опустился на колени, проложив дорожку поцелуев от груди до живота По. А потом обхватил рукой его член и принялся дрочить, скользя губами всё ниже и ниже.

— В первую ночь, — начал Хакс, поглядывая на По между поцелуями в живот, — ты сказал, что представлял себе это.

— Тебе не обязательно…

— Я хочу, — прервал По Хакс. — Я думал об этом с тех самых пор, как ты сделал это со мной. — Он приблизил лицо к члену, лизнул его, а потом взял головку в рот.

Рука По, скользнув по рыжим волосам, заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь, и Хакс поднял взгляд.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какой возбуждающий у тебя видок, — произнёс По.

Для Хакса, как и задумывалось, это послужило стимулом попробовать насадиться сильнее. Ему не удалось протолкнуть член глубоко, во всяком случае, так глубоко, как умел По, но, судя по звукам сверху, попытка была не такой уж безуспешной. Вкус оказался нормальным, немного странным, но не таким ужасным, как он себе представлял. Обхватив ладонью ту часть члена, которую не смог вобрать в рот, он принялся покачивать головой вверх-вниз. И был вознаграждён тихими стонами, срывающимися с губ По.

Зная, что навыки его пока близки к нулю, Хакс пытался как-то разнообразить процесс при помощи языка и лёгких сосательных движений.

— Если ты продолжишь вот так, я скоро кончу, — на выдохе произнёс По.

В ответ Хакс положил руки По себе на голову. Однажды во время учёбы в Академии он застукал соседа по комнате за этим занятием: вцепившись девушке в волосы, тот трахал её в рот, пока не кончил на лицо. Тогда сцена вызвала у него отвращение, но теперь одна мысль, что По сделает то же самое, не давала упасть его члену, несмотря на то, что он стоял на коленях в холодной воде.

— Уверен? — спросил По, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы.

Хакс промурлыкал что-то в знак согласия, и По усилил хватку. Хотя он действовал не так грубо, как сосед по комнате, и толкался неглубоко, чтобы Хакс не подавился.

Хакс привык думать, что у людей из Республики отсутствуют дисциплина и самоконтроль, но, очевидно, на По это не распространялось. Хакс протестующе фыркнул, когда По остановился на секунду.

— Хочешь, чтобы я кончил тебе в рот?

Хакс слегка мотнул головой и, зная, что По поймёт его, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке.

— Хочешь на лицо? — спросил По, желая удостовериться, что правильно понял.

Хакс кивнул.

— Блядь, — прошептал По, закусив губу. А потом продолжил: всё те же неглубокие толчки, хотя теперь более хаотичные. Хакс не сводил взгляда с лица По, хоть это было непросто. Он заметил, как тот закрыл глаза и откинул голову, а потом внезапно отстранился, и Хакс едва успел зажмуриться, когда что-то тёплое и влажное попало на щёку.

Даже не коснувшись себя, Хакс тоже кончил, забрызгав спермой живот. Оба на несколько мгновений потеряли связь с реальностью, растворившись — каждый — в собственном удовольствии.

По пришёл в себя первым. Он потыкал пальцем в потёки на лице Хакса, размазав их ещё сильнее.

— Будь мне сейчас семнадцать, этого зрелища хватило бы для второго захода. Я пометил тебя своим семенем.

Одних этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Хакса вновь прошило возбуждение. Приоткрыв рот, он слизнул немного спермы и поморщился.

— Я же говорил, на вкус не очень, — сказал По и мягко рассмеялся. — Хочешь поменяемся местами, и я вознагражу тебя как следует?

— Я… я уже кончил. — Хакс, смущённый тем, что продемонстрировал столь вопиющее отсутствие самоконтроля, почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щёки.

— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, — заявил По. Его голос прозвучал так, будто он находил это возбуждающим. Он заставил Хакса подняться. — Давай помоемся и задержимся тут до конца дня. Может, я какой-нибудь рыбы наловлю на ужин.

— Мы и так потратили много времени, — запротестовал Хакс, но даже вполовину не так решительно, как прежде.

— Именно. Так что один день ничего не изменит. — По широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

***

Как и предложил По, оба голышом улеглись на валунах в ожидании, пока солнце высушит их. Закрыв глаза, По растянулся на спине, а Хакс, свернувшись на боку, беззастенчиво его разглядывал.

— Мы с друзьями постоянно так делали на Явине, — сказал По, не поднимая век. — За храмом было похожее озеро, и мы ходили туда после школы и домашних дел.

— На Арканисе вечно шёл дождь, — начал Хакс. — Думаю, мой отец любил его, поскольку планета в Неизведанных Регионах, на которой мы осели, тоже была дождливой.

— Похоже, ты редко выходил на улицу.

Хакс покачал головой, хоть и знал, что По его не видит.

— Самый длительный промежуток времени, который я провёл снаружи, до сих пор: экзамен на выживание.

— Это ещё что?

— Отличается от нашей с тобой ситуации. Весь класс выбрасывается на планету и должен вернуться в зону высадки в установленный срок.

— Ты, помнится, говорил, что тебя не обучали навыкам выживания в диких условиях.

— Не обучали. В том и смысл.

— Ну и пиздец.

— Давай не… Я не хочу ссориться. Не сегодня.

По открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему. Многообещающей улыбкой, которая вызывала в Хаксе волны похоти, будто он не кончил примерно час назад.

— Ладно. И чем хочешь заняться вместо ссоры?

— В ту первую ночь ты сказал… сказал, что хочешь трахнуть меня.

— Сказал. Но таким не занимаются, оказавшись в глуши без специальных средств. Если действительно хочешь этого, то подожди, пока вернёмся к цивилизации.

— Иначе я бы не просил. — Хакс наклонился и теперь, зная, что может, поцеловал По. Он и не думал, что поцелуи настолько понравятся ему. Неторопливое скольжение губ, близость тел… Он и не подозревал, что, помимо секса, существуют иные виды физической близости, поскольку никогда не интересовался этим прежде.

Когда Хакс дотронулся до плеча По, тот скривился.

— У тебя рана…

— Да, выглядит довольно паршиво. — По попытался преуменьшить ущерб от волдырей и потёртостей, которыми покрылись его плечи за последние недели. Можно подумать, существовал какой-то выход. Вариант бросить ББ-8 даже не рассматривался.

— Мы можем поменяться. Мой рюкзак весит теперь гораздо меньше, чем твоя ноша.

По задумчиво посмотрел на Хакса, и тот осознал, что По пытается решить: стоит ли доверить Хаксу того, кого он считал своим другом. Насколько нелепой казалась Хаксу концепция, рассматривающая дроидов как разумных созданий, настолько же истинной она была для По.

— Сам справлюсь, — ответил По и, улыбнувшись одними лишь губами, покачал головой. — Пока у меня всё получалось, хуже уже не будет.

Хакс зыркнул на него.

— Я обязательно напомню об этом, когда у тебя отвалятся руки.

По рассмеялся, в этот раз более искренне.

— Если будет хуже, я приму твоё предложение. — Он вскинул голову. — А ты ведь так и не назвал своё имя.

— Его дал мне отец. Поэтому я им не пользуюсь.

— Ну, он тебе и фамилию дал. А я слышал пару-тройку историй про Хакса — коменданта Имперской Академии.

— Это менее личное. Предки на протяжении многих поколений носили эту фамилию — не он один.

— Почему не использовал фамилию матери?

— Потому что я её не знаю.

— То есть как… не знаешь?

— Нас… разлучили, когда мне было пять. Я едва её помню и не хочу об этом говорить.

— Спасибо за честность. — По взял Хакса за руки. — Я потерял маму в восемь лет. Знаю, как это непросто.

Хакс кивнул, чтобы показать, что правильно понял его жест.

Остаток дня они провели на берегу. Вечером По удалось поймать пару рыбин при помощи импровизированного невода, сделанного из страховочных сетей. Они поджарили добычу на открытом огне, что было более чем рискованно, поскольку озеро хорошо просматривалось сверху и находиться рядом с ним было опаснее, чем в лесу, но в этот раз удача оказалась на их стороне. Никаких кораблей над головой, никаких батальонов зайгеррианцев, пытающихся взять их в плен.

Оба старались избегать личных тем, но когда По упомянул о своём желании заполучить один из новых фрегатов модели «Небулон-К», Хакс, к его изумлению, хохотнул, а потом поведал об их слабой противопожарной защите.

— Не думал, что ты увлекаешься кораблями, — заметил По.

— Дело не в кораблях, — сказал Хакс и осторожно отделил мясо от кости, прежде чем положить его в рот. — Просто дрянное проектирование. Изъян Звезды Смерти был не так очевиден.

— Судя по тому, что я слыхал, он вообще не был очевиден.

— Ох, умоляю. Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел те чертежи? И я сейчас говорю не о вентиляционной шахте, которая была неизбежным злом, учитывая общую конструкцию, а о цепной реакции, которую мог запустить любой взрыв неподалёку от реактора. А потом они соорудили точно такой же на второй Звезде Смерти. Вот что значит не учиться на своих ошибках.

По был совершенно очарован тирадой Хакса. Даже тактику боя тот обсуждал с меньшей пылкостью.

— Кто бы говорил. А как же «Старкиллер»? — не сдержался По.

— Ты выбрал удачное время, — признал Хакс. — Если бы реактор не был заполнен гелием и водородом, ты мог бы палить в него сколько угодно — ничего бы не произошло. С другой стороны, кайбер-кристаллы, как известно, нестабильны, и именно поэтому в один прекрасный день меч Рена взорвётся возле его лица, и я надеюсь оказаться где-нибудь поблизости, чтобы стать свидетелем этого, — закончил он с недоброй улыбкой.

По улыбнулся в ответ.

— Разделяю твои надежды.

***

Следующим утром По проснулся с сильной головной болью. А Хакс обгорел так, что его лицо почти сравнялось цветом с волосами. По едва не пожалел, что они не задержались у озера чуть дольше, но они и так провели слишком много времени на этой планете. Смешно, ведь когда-то он рассчитывал, что путешествие займёт четыре недели.

В течение дня головная боль усилилась настолько, что По не проронил ни слова, даже когда Хакс напрямую обратился к нему. Его мышцы словно кто-то заменил шерстью, в которую натолкали гвоздей. Кожа тоже ныла, и малейшее раздражение (от тяжести ББ-8 за спиной до легчайшего касания одежды) причиняло боль.

Каждый раз, когда Хакс предлагал отдохнуть, По отмахивался. Он не в первый раз подхватил простуду, глупо останавливаться лишь потому, что он слегка занемог. Кроме того, наверняка после ночного сна ему станет лучше.

Но с утра его состояние не улучшилось, если не сказать ухудшилось. Головная боль по-прежнему туманила разум, и хотя снова стояла ясная и солнечная погода, По не мог унять дрожь. Он чувствовал себя таким измотанным, словно не спал вовсе.

— Хреново выглядишь. Может, стоит отдохнуть, — предложил Хакс.

— Я в порядке.

Хакс бросил на него скептический взгляд.

— Всего лишь простуда, — взъерепенился По. — Через пару дней пройдёт.

— Как ты говорил, мы и так уже потеряли много времени. Несколько дней ничего не изменят.

— Я в порядке, — повторил По и попытался взвалить ББ-8 на плечи, которые болели пуще прежнего — боль струилась вдоль тела, словно жидкий огонь.

Хакс поймал запястье По одной рукой, второй — подхватил его ношу и поставил наземь.

— Мы остаёмся.

— Я же сказал, что всё хорошо. — По хотел было снова поднять ББ-8, но Хакс хлопнул его по руке.

— Ты мне нужен для выживания на этой планете. А значит, я должен убедиться, что ты получишь необходимый отдых. — Хакс зыркнул на него. — Мы остаёмся.

— Я знал, что ты в конце концов напомнишь мне об этом, злопамятный ублюдок.

— Я же из Первого Порядка, помнишь? А теперь ложись — я видел трупы, которые выглядели более бодрыми, чем ты.

— Я всегда отлично выгляжу, — возразил По, но сделал как было велено и забрался в спальный мешок. Это не избавило от озноба, но всё-таки стало получше.

По проспал почти весь день. Вечером Хакс разбудил его к ужину, но По удалось протолкнуть себе в рот всего несколько ложек. Он был бледен, его одновременно знобило и бросало в жар. Хакс с почти нескрываемым беспокойством наблюдал, как По заставляет себя есть суп, приготовленный из драгоценных остатков консервов.

— Завтра будет лучше, — произнёс По.

Хакс кивнул, хотя не поверил ни единому слову. Он снял шинель, аккуратно её сложил и скользнул в спальный мешок к По. Обхватив руками, притянул его поближе к себе. Кожа По была липкой на ощупь, а лицо приобрело нездоровый румянец.

— Меня зовут Армитаж, — тихо сказал Хакс.

По взглянул на него.

— Не так уж плохо. Я ожидал что-нибудь более имперское. Типа Шив или Уилхафф.

Хакс закатил глаза.

— А в Республике типа всех детей называют Люк и Лея?

— Ну, второе имя Кайло Рена — Чубакка, так что… — По предпринял попытку многозначительно ухмыльнуться, но у него зуб на зуб не попадал, и затея не удалась.

— В самом деле? — недоверчиво спросил Хакс.

— Сущая правда. Бен Чубакка Соло Органа.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Наши родители дружили, мы выросли вместе. К сожалению, наши пути разошлись, когда он решил совершить массовое убийство. — По хотел, чтобы это прозвучало непринуждённо и весело, как прочие его истории, но вышел лишь слабый шёпот. — Если вернёшься в Первый Порядок, прошу, назови его Чубаккой.

— Вот уж нет, я не самоубийца, — сказал Хакс, хотя на его губах промелькнула улыбка.

***

— По.

Тело горело так, что он не мог сосредоточиться. Кто-то звал его?

— По.

Он открыл глаза. Казалось, ни разу в жизни ему не приходилось делать ничего сложнее. Мир вокруг был размытым и затуманенным. Ко лбу приложили что-то холодное — ощущалось так, как будто капнули водой на раскалённый камень.

— По.

Было жарко, он слишком устал. Веки снова опустились. Похоже, он слышал, как ветер шумит в деревьях. Он вернулся на Явин? Поэтому так жарко? Родители с ума сойдут, если узнают, что он снова заснул на солнце. Это они его звали? Он попытался ответить, но с потрескавшихся губ сорвался лишь сухой вздох.

— Я здесь, По.

Кто бы его ни звал, голос звучал испуганно.

— Прошу, не засыпай, По. Прошу.

По хотел сделать то, о чём просили, но жар намертво окутал его, словно толстое одеяло. Как же он устал. Тьма нашёптывала о тишине и покое.

— По!

Кто-то схватил его за руку, крепко, до боли, впившись ногтями в ладонь. На мгновение это вырвало По из забытья. Зачем они это делают? Хочется спать. Тело будто налилось свинцом. Такое тяжёлое, что он не в силах выдернуть руку.

Что-то толкнулось между губами — небольшое и круглое. К затылку прижалась рука и приподняла голову. Ко рту поднесли что-то ещё, что-то, содержащее жидкость. Разве ему хотелось пить? Он так устал, что не знал этого.

— Пожалуйста, выпей, По, — раздался чей-то голос.

Он попытался отодвинуть голову. Он хотел спать.

— Выпей и сможешь заснуть. Обещаю.

Он произнёс это вслух?

— Ну давай же, По. Прошу.

Голос был так настойчив, что вызывал раздражение. Но обещание покоя вынудило По приоткрыть рот, и хлынувшая внутрь жидкость протолкнула маленькую круглую штучку вниз по горлу.

— Вот так, — в голосе звучало облегчение. — Хорошо, теперь можешь поспать.

Придерживающая его рука исчезла, и По упал в нежные объятия сна, прежде чем голова коснулась земли.

***

Когда По проснулся, он чувствовал себя так, будто только что в одиночку вытащил крестокрыл из воды. Сил не было вовсе. По-прежнему казалось, что мускулы заменили шерстью. Поворот головы дался тяжким трудом. Расположившийся рядом Хакс застыл в неуклюжей позе, словно где сидел — там и уснул. Его пальцы были сомкнуты вокруг запястья По, большой палец прижат к пульсирующей венке.

Головная боль почти прошла, осталось только онемение шеи. По не помнил, что произошло после того вечера, когда Хакс назвал своё имя, не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Одна ночь или больше?

По попытался сесть, но тело отказалось подчиняться, а локти подломились, когда он решил опереться на них. Он выругался — из пересохшего горла вырвался хрип, — и Хакс, дёрнувшись, проснулся.

Не сказав ни слова, Хакс помог ему сесть и подал напиться. Не в силах держать спину прямо без посторонней помощи, По качнулся вперёд, со лба упала тряпка. Его тело напоминало марионетку, у которой обрезали нити. По с жадностью приложился к воде, словно не ел и не пил несколько дней. Что вполне могло оказаться правдой.

— Долго я был в отключке?

Хакс ответил:

— Двое с половиной суток. — Большую часть которых он не спал, судя по тёмным кругам под глазами.

— Видимо, это была не простуда, — вяло пошутил По.

— Это из-за натёртых плеч. Должно быть, во время купания в озере ты занёс какую-то заразу в раны.

На курсах по оказанию первой помощи По слышал о заражении крови — как об одной из тех болячек, для излечения которых одной только бакты недостаточно. Но, будучи пилотом, полагал, что скорее погибнет при взрыве корабля, чем от инфекции. Он вспомнил, что при заражении крови довольно высокий уровень смертности.

— У тебя был тайник с лекарствами, о котором я не знал?

— В аптечке, которую мы забрали с шаттла, было несколько таблеток, — объяснил Хакс. — Я думал, там только обезболивающие, но всё равно решил дать их тебе.

По хрипло хохотнул.

— Будем надеяться, что удача не оставит нас до конца.

— Удача? — недоверчиво спросил Хакс. — Ты называешь это удачей?

По хотел было пожать плечами, но из-за слабости едва пошевелился.

— Мы всё ещё живы.

— А ещё мы в нескольких неделях, если не месяцах, пути от форпоста, — не слишком уверенно произнёс Хакс. — А ещё нам предстоит преодолеть хребет, и если зайгеррианцы перекрыли проход, то у нас не останется выхода, придётся идти в обход, что увеличит сроки и…

— Помолчи, — перебил его По. — Нет никакого смысла беспокоиться о «что если». Будем действовать постепенно, решая по одной проблеме за раз. — Он протянул руку, и Хакс принял её. — Всё с нами будет хорошо. То есть не то чтобы у нас много вариантов.

— Ты чуть не умер, — сказал Хакс.

— Ну, я никогда не утверждал, что мой план безупречен.

***

— Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу эту картину, — провозгласил По, когда в поле зрения наконец показался форпост зайгеррианцев, которые сбили Хакса и его самого примерно полгода назад. Потребовалось больше недели, чтобы встать на ноги после перенесённого заражения крови, а потом По с Хаксом медленно поднялись в горы, к перевалу — только чтобы узнать, что тот всё-таки заблокирован.

Долгий путь в обход горного хребта отнял ещё несколько недель. Хотя, к счастью, во время этого перехода их больше не преследовали задержки и угрожающие жизни травмы. Впрочем, вид у обоих был такой, что По всерьёз призадумался, узнает ли его отец.

Основываясь на предположении, что зайгеррианцы записали их в покойники много месяцев назад, они осмелились приблизиться к окраине леса и хорошенько рассмотрели форпост. Тот представлял собой группу из трёх или четырёх зданий сборного типа (популярных среди колонистов по всей галактике), окружающих лётную платформу. По и сам вырос в таком домике. Позже отец и Л’уло построили настоящий, но закончили они его, когда По уже учился в лётной академии.

Хакс недоверчиво зыркнул на него:

— Разве не ты всё время твердил, что нужно сохранять надежду?

— Один из нас должен был быть оптимистом, и это явно не ты, — ответил По. Хакс слегка приподнял брови, но в конечном итоге кивком головы признал его правоту.

— Нужно понаблюдать за ними пару дней, чтобы выяснить: сколько их и какой у них распорядок, — сказал Хакс.

По закатил глаза:

— Ты же в курсе, что я уже занимался этим?

— Извини, что попытался изложить план, коммандер.

— Может, у тебя высокое звание, но у меня — опыт. Так-то.

— И что ты предлагаешь, мудрец? — голос Хакса сочился сарказмом.

— Понаблюдаем за ними пару дней и выясним: сколько их и какой у них распорядок, — ухмыльнулся По. Теперь, когда они достигли форпоста, даже язвительный тон Хакса не мог испортить ему настроение. — А ещё нужно съесть оставшиеся припасы, чтобы набраться сил.

Для наблюдения за форпостом пришлось подобраться ближе, чем хотелось обоим, но выбора у них не было. Конечно, они могли выживать в диких условиях до бесконечности, но ни один из них не испытывал такого желания.

Вскоре они выяснили, что в форпосте жили шесть зайгеррианцев, хотя клетки около посадочной платформы, окружённой тремя сборными домиками, были подозрительно пусты. То ли охота на рабов в последнее время была неудачной, то ли дело заключалось в чём-то другом.

Ежедневно трое или четверо зайгеррианцев улетали куда-то на своём корабле, а прочие держались форпоста. По настоятельно хотелось действовать засветло — так шансы выглядели предпочтительнее, особенно учитывая элемент неожиданности.

Хакс же предлагал атаковать ночью, на что По сначала реагировал скептически, указывая, что зайгеррианцы произошли от сумеречного вида животных и, следовательно, способны отлично видеть в темноте. Тогда Хакс заметил, что им нужен корабль, а атака форпоста днём чревата риском застрять на планете. Возможно, навсегда. Поскольку оставшиеся в живых зайгеррианцы могут догадаться, что случилось неладное, и улететь прочь.

— Уверен, что справишься? — спросил По, пока оба ожидали, когда сумерки превратятся в ночь. Несколько месяцев подряд день становился всё длиннее, и хотя сейчас процесс пошёл в обратную сторону, ночи по-прежнему были быстротечными — что еще больше ограничивало их возможности.

— Я убивал прежде, — напомнил Хакс. — Миллиарды.

— Это не то, чем стоит хвастаться, и отличается от нашей ситуации. Ты не можешь впасть в ступор, как в прошлый раз.

— Я впал в ступор после, а не до того, как застрелил его. — Хакс гневно раздул ноздри. — Кроме того, если бы мне удалось найти электронный ключ-отмычку, мы бы могли убрать их по одному, а не всех скопом.

— По-прежнему не могу поверить, что ты оказался своего рода техническим гением.

— А я по-прежнему не верю, что ты вообразил, будто идея создания «Старкиллера» пришла в голову Сноуку. — Всё тот же, ставший привычным за несколько недель, спор. Хакс снова посмотрел на небо. — Думаю, пора выдвигаться.

— Эй! — По поймал Хакса за запястье. — Поцелуй на удачу?

— Может, ещё Силе помолишься? — сказал Хакс, но наклонился и поцеловал По, стараясь не думать, что это могло быть в последний раз.

— Вреда точно не будет, — прошептал По ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать его снова.

Форпост выглядел на удивление уязвимым. Вокруг зданий даже ограды не было, словно зайгеррианцы знали, что в окрестностях нет хищников и крупных животных. И это только подкрепило теорию По о том, что именно зайгеррианцы виноваты в отсутствии мегафауны на этой планете. А что касается возможных побегов пленников… Ну, не то чтобы тем было куда бежать.

Луны у планеты не было, поэтому стояла темнота — хоть глаз выколи. И только свет звёзд и несколько фонарей на домиках указывали им путь. В иной ситуации По решил бы, что это ловушка, но зайгеррианцы, кажется, и правда были слишком уверены в своей безопасности.

В двух маленьких домиках, похоже, располагались спальные помещения, а в третьем — самом большом, стандартной конструкции — центр командования и связи. 

В то утро шёл дождь, и земля по-прежнему была достаточно влажной, чтобы поглотить звук шагов, когда они пробирались к форпосту. ББ-8 остался в лагере вместе с жалкими припасами. Если всё получится — они знают, где пополнить запасы, а если нет, то это больше не будет иметь значения. По обещал себе, что скорее умрёт, сражаясь, чем позволит взять себя в плен, и подозревал, что Хакс думал так же.

Одной рукой По разблокировал бластер, второй — потянулся и стиснул ладонь Хакса.

— Удачной охоты.

— Тебе тоже.

Месяцы и месяцы пути через глушь, постоянно бок о бок, означали, что им больше не нужны слова. Даже в кромешной тьме они верно понимали каждое прикосновение, каждый жест, легчайшее изменение дыхательного ритма. По не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли он когда-либо прежде такое единение с другим человеком. Он ощущал, как пульсирует кровь в ушах с каждым ударом сердца.

Они вышли из леса и осторожно приблизились к форпосту. Хакс даже снял сапоги, хотя к настоящему моменту те представляли собой обрывки кожи, скреплённые нитями, надёрганными из транспортировочных сеток. Они шли потихоньку, не торопясь, высматривая малейшие признаки сигнализации и прислушиваясь к звукам из домиков, которые могли означать, что их засекли.

Возле посадочной платформы они разделились — каждый пошёл в свою сторону. Хакс хотел поискать электронную отмычку, чтобы было проще взломать двери, но По наложил вето на эту затею, поскольку она заняла бы слишком много времени и могла выдать их присутствие.

По подобрался к зданию с правой стороны платформы. Он старался не дрожать, проходя мимо пустой клетки. Сложись обстоятельства немного иначе — и они с Хаксом сейчас находились бы внутри, а не снаружи.

По прижался ухом к двери. Он не знал, сможет ли услышать что-нибудь, кроме биения своего сердца, но попробовать стоило. Кажется, всё было тихо. Повернувшись к другому зданию, По увидел Хакса, прислонившегося к стене у входа. Он поймал его взгляд, поднял руку и принялся считать. Их следующий шаг зависел от механизма, установленного на домиках подобного типа, который открывал двери при повреждении замка, на случай, если внутри комнаты, заполненной огнём или токсичными испарениями, окажутся люди. Конечно, не было никакой гарантии, что зайгеррианцы не сменили замки.

«Есть только один способ узнать», — подумал По, загнул последний палец, прицелился и нажал на спусковой крючок. Целую долю секунды, которая длилась, казалось, полжизни, ничего не происходило. А потом дверь скользнула в сторону, и По не стал мешкать. Он быстро выстрелил восемь раз подряд — по одному выстрелу в каждую койку, которую смог рассмотреть в скудном свете, проникающем через занавешенное окно.

Не прекращая целиться, он проник внутрь и отдёрнул занавеску, чтобы впустить побольше света в комнату. Занято было лишь две койки, и По сделал ещё по два выстрела в каждую, чтобы убедиться, что спавшие там зайгеррианцы действительно мертвы.

Он нутром чувствовал — что-то не так. И в тот момент, когда он сдёрнул одеяла с двух мёртвых противников, из соседнего домика донёсся звон разбитого стекла. Тут-то до По и дошло, в чём дело. Здесь должно было быть три зайгеррианца, а не два, что означало…

Развернувшись, он выскочил наружу и рванул вперёд, мимо посадочной платформы. С тех пор, как разбилось окно, выстрелов больше не было, и это беспокоило. Тем не менее, приблизившись к домику, он услышал шум борьбы, доносящийся изнутри. Так что, возможно, Хакс лишился пока только бластера, а не жизни.

Войдя со стволом наготове, По увидел картину, которую не ожидал. Хаксу, как и ему, удалось захватить двух зайгеррианцев врасплох в их постелях, третий безжизненно сполз по стене, а четвёртый лежал на полу. Оседлав противника, который оказался женщиной, Хакс погрузил большие пальцы в её глазницы. Зайгеррианка была ещё жива. Дёргаясь всем телом, она цеплялась за его разорванную почти пополам рубашку.

Двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не напугать Хакса, По подобрал бластер, который тот выронил в пылу борьбы.

— Хакс?

Хакс не отреагировал и не ослабил хватки. Его лицо было покрыто кровью — красной, в отличие от крови на его руках. А значит, она принадлежала ему. Вдоль позвоночника По пробежала дрожь, но не из-за крови, а из-за глаз Хакса — холодных и безжалостных. По задумался: не с таким ли видом Хакс отдавал приказ об уничтожении Хоснианской системы.

— Хакс? — повторил По. В этот раз тот среагировал и протянул перепачканную кровью руку.

— Дай бластер.

По выполнил его просьбу. В конце концов, именно за тем они сюда и пришли. Когда-то По был категорически против казней, но сейчас, глядя, как Хакс стреляет зайгеррианке прямо в голову, он не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину. Её рука безвольно выпустила разорванную рубашку и упала на пол с неестественно громким стуком.

Облегчение нахлынуло так внезапно, что По прислонился к ближайшей стене и медленно сполз на пол. У них получилось. Грёбаных полгода… но у них правда получилось. Он изумлённо хохотнул и провёл ладонью по волосам.

Хакс глянул на него, а потом — на собственные руки.

— Это, — безапелляционно заявил он, — самый мерзкий поступок в моей жизни.

— И ты решил сосредоточиться именно на этом?

— Может, я должен, как ты, истерически смеяться, сидя на полу?

По наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся Хаксу.

— Только сначала вымой руки.

Первым делом они осмотрели все три здания и корабль, на случай, если там прятались зайгеррианцы, о которых они не знали. К тому времени, как они покончили с этим, солнце выползло из-за горизонта. И несмотря на то, что По чувствовал себя измождённым, а придававший ему бодрости адреналин был на исходе, он настоял на том, чтобы вернуться за ББ-8 именно сейчас, а не после того, как они немного вздремнут.

ББ-8 был его другом, а По не имел привычки бросать друзей на больший, чем это было необходимо, срок. Кроме того, если они собирались спать в главном здании, в котором отсутствовали койки, им требовались спальные мешки. Они не стали трогать тела — плевать, пусть гниют. Не имело значения, что они с Хаксом, скорее всего, были единственными разумными существами на планете — замки в домиках были сломаны, и никто из них не хотел рисковать.

Хакс подхватил свои сапоги, брошенные на опушке леса, и вместе с По вернулся в лагерь, где всё было так, как они оставили. Когда они, наконец, возвратились в форпост, солнце уже стояло высоко в небе. Хакс, следуя своей параноидальной натуре, нерешительно предложил повторно обыскать домики, но оба были слишком уставшими.

По с удовольствием воспользовался бы освежителем, но он уже из последних сил держал глаза открытыми, а Хакс и вовсе спал на ходу. Спотыкаясь, они вошли в главное здание, и пока По устраивал ББ-8 возле входа, Хакс раскатывал спальные мешки. Удостоверившись, что двери тщательно закрыты, оба забрались — каждый в свой мешок — и вырубились в одно мгновение.

***

По проснулся от мягкого, знакомого звука работающей консоли. Тихий стук всегда напоминал ему барабанящий по транспаристилу дождь, и на какую-то секунду он чуть снова не провалился в сон, довольный тем, что вернулся домой, а шумел, вероятно, Финн, который, как обычно, встал до неприличия рано. Затем он вспомнил, почему не должен был слышать этого стука, и тотчас очнулся. Рука метнулась к бластеру, но, распахнув глаза, По увидел Хакса, который сидел за одной из консолей и постукивал по экрану с крайне сосредоточенным выражением лица.

Хакс уже воспользовался освежителем, хотя и не стал бриться начисто. Он подровнял бороду, но отросшие волосы (чистые и расчёсанные) по-прежнему свисали до самых плеч. А ещё он надел свежую одежду, судя по всему, позаимствованную у зайгеррианцев. Она была ему точно впору, что означало: для По она будет явно велика.

Хакс не заметил пробуждения По, пока тот не приблизился и не сказал:

— С добрым утром.

Дёрнувшись, Хакс потянулся за бластером, который лежал рядом с консолью, но, осознав, что это По, снова расслабился.

— Скорее, добрый вечер, — произнёс он и указал на окно, за которым царила тёмная безлунная ночь.

— Что делаешь? — спросил По, взглянув через плечо Хакса на консоль. Он заметил несколько открытых документов, ни один из которых не смог прочесть.

— Просматриваю зайгеррианские файлы, — ответил Хакс. — К сожалению, большая часть написана на их родном языке, а без связи с голонетом я не смогу их перевести.

— Хочешь узнать, как они вытащили нас из гиперпространства? — спросил По. Они как-то пытались обсуждать это, но По не смог поддержать разговор, поскольку технические навыки Хакса значительно превосходили знания По, касающиеся преимущественно кораблей и дроидов.

— Да. Тот корабль слишком мал, чтобы сгенерировать гравитационный колодец. И даже если зайгеррианцам каким-то образом удалось уменьшить проектор, им всё равно потребовалось бы два корабля.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

Хакс качнул головой.

— Я пока не очень далеко продвинулся. — Он посмотрел на По. — В этом здании есть освежитель. Я принёс одежду из домиков. А на кухне есть еда.

— Читаешь мои мысли, — произнёс По, шагая в направлении, указанном Хаксом. Когда он оглянулся через плечо, Хакс уже вернулся к файлам на консоли, и По невольно задался вопросом: не утаил ли тот от него что-нибудь. Но потом решил, что лучше подумать об этом после душа и еды.

«Сперва еда», — решил По. Хотя бы лёгкий перекус, иначе он потеряет сознание в освежителе, прежде чем сумеет насладиться им. Бегло осмотрев кухню и доступные продукты, он остановил выбор на йогурте и фруктах, которых ему так не хватало в последнее время, и запил всё чашкой кафа, который, видимо, сварил Хакс, пока он спал. Каф был на удивление хорош, учитывая отсутствие у Хакса прочих базовых полезных навыков. С другой стороны, после полугодового путешествия по глуши По выпил бы и ту дрянь, которую варила Джесс.

По не мог сказать, сколько пробыл в освежителе. Так приятно было стоять под тёплой водой, позволяя ей струиться по волосам и телу. И наконец почувствовать себя снова чистым. Купание в озере — это тоже было неплохо, за исключением того, что чуть не убило его, но душ являлся истинной основой цивилизации.

Выскользнув из кабинки, По побрился и остриг волосы — решив оставить чуть большую длину, чем прежде, иначе никто не поверит, что он побывал в такой передряге. А потом вернулся под душ. Увидев своё отражение, он испытал шок. Он очень похудел, и это было так заметно, что он едва узнал измождённое существо с запавшими глазами, которое смотрело из зеркала на него.

— Я уж думал, ты утонул, — сказал Хакс, когда По вновь присоединился к нему — в свежей одежде и с двумя чашками кафа.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил По и поставил одну из чашек на консоль. — Я хорошо плаваю.

— А кто сказал, что я волновался? — спросил Хакс, но не стал отстраняться, когда По наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное, пока меня не было? — полюбопытствовал По, отхлебнув кафа.

К его удивлению, Хакс кивнул.

— Несколько файлов, написанных на бейсике. Зайгеррианцы грузят людей, которых удаётся поймать, в транспортник, прилетающий раз в месяц, чтобы пополнять их запасы.

— Значит, они не вернутся в ближайшее время, — сказал По. — И это хорошо. Я бы хотел протестировать корабль, а потом нужно включить ББ-8. Но в принципе мы могли бы улететь уже завтра. — Он почувствовал неуверенность, едва произнёс эти слова. В глубине души ему не хотелось улетать отсюда, как бы отчаянно он ни желал этого последние несколько месяцев.

— Нам не стоит задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого, — согласился Хакс, снова используя ту резкую интонацию, которая обычно была признаком того, что их разговор угрожал перейти, так сказать, в личную плоскость.

— Я имел в виду, что не стал бы торопиться без необходимости, — с расстановкой проговорил По, наблюдая за выражением лица Хакса. — Я бы предпочёл как следует протестировать корабль, а ещё мне предстоит выслушать длинную лекцию от ББ-8, поскольку я обещал ему, что путешествие займёт всего четыре недели. После всех этих месяцев мы заслужили несколько дней отдыха.

— Было бы разумно воспользоваться преимуществами… — сказал Хакс, поняв, что пытается донести до него По.

— Настоящей еды? — ухмыльнулся По.

— Освежителя.

— Кроватей.

Их взгляды встретились, как только это слово сорвалось с губ По. Оба думали об одном и том же.

— Думаешь, у зайгеррианцев есть те «средства», которые ты упоминал? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя, как при одной мысли об этом его затапливает вожделение.

— Надеюсь. Очень, блядь, надеюсь. В противном случае я подберу нам какой-нибудь приличный мотель во Внешнем кольце и целую неделю не выпущу тебя из номера.

— Наверное, нужно… То есть мы можем принести матрасы из тех домиков, — предложил Хакс, голос его звучал невероятно взволнованно.

По широко улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

***

Они отправились за матрасами на рассвете, поскольку не хотели покидать безопасное убежище под покровом ночи. В ожидании утра они устроили налёт на кухню, объевшись почти до тошноты и запив всё огромным количеством кафа.

По и не думал, что Хакс способен поддерживать атмосферу легкого общения, установившуюся между ними. Они улыбались друг другу всякий раз, встречаясь взглядами, и По не мог припомнить, желал ли он кого-нибудь столь же сильно.

— Знаешь, мне хочется принять душ ещё раз, — провозгласил По, когда они, наконец, затащили в главное здание и поставили на пол две кровати. Зайгеррианцы были выше среднестатистического человека, а значит, и матрасы были больше. И это была единственная черта зайгеррианцев, которую По оценил по достоинству. — Присоединишься?

На мгновение Хакс заколебался. Как всегда. Несмотря на то, что так же отчаянно жаждал близости, как и По. А потом кивнул, и на его лице появилось то же самое выражение, как тогда, когда он впервые забрался к По под одеяло. Скользнув пальцами вдоль предплечья По, Хакс сжал его ладонь.

— Ты нашёл что-нибудь… — Он прервался и покраснел.

— Нашёл. — По ухмыльнулся. — Если ты всё ещё хочешь. Только если ты действительно хочешь. Это не обязанность или что-то в этом роде.

— Хочу, — прямо ответил Хакс и, по-прежнему держа По за руку, последовал за ним в освежитель.

Они разделись, и По улыбнулся, отметив, что Хакс сложил одежду так же аккуратно, как складывал каждый вечер в лесу, в то время, как По свою просто отбросил в сторону. Он подтолкнул Хакса под душ и вовлёк в поцелуй, вцепившись обеими руками в отросшие рыжие волосы.

Хакс обнял его в ответ и притянул поближе. Как же приятно было стоять вот так — под тёплой водой, стекающей водопадом по их телам, и прижиматься к груди Хакса. По ощутил, как в его живот упёрся стояк, и, разорвав поцелуй, опустился на колени.

— Я думал… — У Хакса перехватило дыхание, и он умолк.

— Не существует причин, почему мы не можем сделать и то, и другое, — сказал По, обхватив рукой член Хакса. И, дождавшись согласия (в данном случае молчаливого кивка), взял его в рот. Несмотря на то, что в этой позе затекала шея, По нравилось наблюдать за выражением лица Хакса в этот момент. Приятно было видеть, как с того спадала стандартная бесстрастность, делая его моложе на несколько лет.

— По.

Ему нравилось, как Хакс произносил его имя — будто иных слов не существовало. По насадился сильнее, наслаждаясь заполненностью и тяжестью члена на языке. Вслепую нащупав руку Хакса, он положил её себе на голову и застонал, когда Хакс, исполнив его желание, потянул за волосы.

— По.

Он упёрся ладонями Хаксу в бёдра, чтобы не задохнуться, и испытал удовольствие, когда тот, зарывшись обеими руками в чёрные пряди, дёрнул за них — стопроцентный способ заставить его продолжить. Слегка поменяв позу, По пристроил одну руку у Хакса на пояснице, а второй приласкал нежную кожу позади яичек. И был немедленно вознаграждён стоном и усилившейся хваткой в волосах. А потом его пальцы скользнули чуть дальше и обвели тугие мышцы входа. Подняв взгляд, По заметил, как Хакс резко кивнул.

По медленно направил палец внутрь, сперва только кончик, чтобы Хакс привык к ощущению. А после насадился ртом на член до упора и, сглотнув, ввёл палец целиком.

— По!

Это прозвучало скорее как хриплый вскрик, а не имя — и Хакс кончил, крепко, до боли, вцепившись По в волосы. Но то была приятная боль. По проглотил всё до последней капли и отстранился только тогда, когда руки Хакса безвольно соскользнули с его головы.

— Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я втрахал тебя в тот матрас, который мы специально притащили? — спросил По, поднявшись на ноги.

— Если ты хотел меня отговорить, то выбрал неправильный способ, — ответил Хакс с очаровательным придыханием. Протянув руку, он обнял По за шею и поцеловал его.

— Именно это хочет слышать каждый мужчина, — ухмыльнулся По и выключил душ.

Они вытерлись, и По сходил за смазкой, которую нашёл в шкафчике в одном из домиков. Когда он вернулся, Хакс сидел на кровати, руки свободно покоились на коленях. Он весь сиял в лучах утреннего солнца, светившего в окно, хотя По видел, что он нервничает.

Их взгляды встретились, и По заметил, как расширились зрачки в голубых глазах, когда выражение лёгкого беспокойства сменилось животным желанием.

— Будет проще… — начал По, но Хакс прервал его.

— Я хочу видеть твоё лицо. Не хочу думать о ком-то ещё… Хочу видеть тебя, — добавил он поспешно.

— Меня устраивает, — улыбнулся По. Он поставил лубрикант рядом с кроватью, сел рядом с Хаксом и, прежде чем поцеловать, погладил по щеке. — Ты красивый.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Ну что я могу сказать. Ты вообще когда-нибудь видел себя?

— Я сказал, что ты красив, — улыбка По превратилась в ехидную ухмылку. — А я вообще неотразим.

Хакс фыркнул, и По ощутил, как напряжение ушло из его тела.

— С этим не поспоришь.

— Отлично, и не нужно, — произнёс По, мягко толкнул Хакса на матрас и, устроившись между разведённых ног, поцеловал его. Кожа Хакса была по-прежнему тёплой после душа, и По, улёгшись сверху, растворился в приятных ощущениях.

В этот раз Хакс без лишних намёков коснулся руками головы По, и По застонал ему в рот, когда почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы зарылись в волосы. К счастью, Хакс не выпустил их, даже когда По, оторвавшись от его рта, скользнул губами ниже — вдоль горла и груди, к животу. Хакс задышал чаще, сердце заколотилось.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил По, упёршись подбородком Хаксу в живот, чуть ниже пупка.

— Да, — скорее выдохнул, чем произнёс Хакс.

— Ты всё ещё можешь передумать. — По сел и потянулся за смазкой.

— Не хочу передумывать, — проговорил Хакс с лёгким раздражением в голосе.

— Я сказал, что ты можешь, а не что ты должен, — пожал плечами По. — Раздвинь ноги чуть шире.

Хакс подчинился. Он чувствовал себя слегка нелепо, будучи вот так выставлен напоказ, но, прежде чем эти эмоции захватили Хакса, По наклонился и поцеловал его снова. Если бы у Хакса был выбор, он попросил бы По продолжать и не останавливаться. По ввёл в него палец — быстрее и плавнее, чем в освежителе, — и пульс Хакса ускорился, не от ощущений самих по себе, а в предвкушении большего. Он заставил себя расслабиться, почувствовав, как второй палец кружит вокруг дырки. Он хотел этого, мечтал об этом недели и месяцы напролёт, пока они пробирались сквозь чащобу.

Неторопливо разрабатывая дырку двумя пальцами, По улыбнулся Хаксу, и тот, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного ни к одному человеку, но По стал причиной того, что он нарушил все правила, которые установил для себя, правила, которые не планировал нарушать.

Возможно, именно из-за отсутствия каких-либо ожиданий он чувствовал себя в такой безопасности с По. Или, может, дело было в энтузиазме и решимости, которые долгие месяцы вели их через все преграды к цели. Даже если бы его обучили навыкам выживания, Хакс сомневался, что справился бы в одиночку.

По опустил взгляд, чтобы зачерпнуть ещё смазки, и тень от ресниц пролегла по щекам. Солнечный луч проник через окно, высветив вьющиеся тёмные волосы. Эти крошечные, похожие на звёзды в ночном небе, блики, играющие в волосах, притягивали Хакса, словно чёрная дыра в центре галактики. Вот чем стал По для Хакса за прошедшие месяцы: сердцем его мира, гравитационным центром. Его задачи — прошлые и будущие — казались далёким сном, по сравнению с реальностью пальцев внутри него.

Вдоль шеи По скользнула капля пота, и Хаксу захотелось очутиться достаточно близко, чтобы слизнуть её языком. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и сомневался, что испытает вновь.

— Прошу, — собственный голос показался ему чужим, — я хочу… пожалуйста…

К счастью, По не стал уточнять, желает ли Хакс этого по-настоящему, и задрожал всем телом, когда тот потянулся к нему. Оказывается, он не так уж умел контролировать себя, как пытался убедить Хакса. По мучительно медленно толкнулся внутрь, и Хакс высказал бы ему всё, что думал, если бы вспомнил, как дышать. Он растерял все слова, не в силах распознать свои ощущения.

Тяжело дыша, Хакс вцепился пальцами в волосы По, зная, что тот обожает это, и накрыл его рот своим. Когда По, войдя до упора, отстранился и снова подался вперёд, Хакс понял, что тот потерял контроль. Но Хаксу было плевать на контроль, он не хотел осторожничать, он хотел всё то, что По жаждал ему дать. По должен был сделать так, чтобы Хакс никогда больше не возжелал никого другого.

По впился Хаксу в бёдра, рисуя ногтями на коже крошечные полумесяцы — звёздную карту любви, страха и похоти. Он не хотел торопить события, но что-то дикое и первозданное внутри сделало это невозможным.

Хакс под ним напрягся, как струна; оба скорее дышали друг другу в рот, чем целовались, но По было плевать. Прижавшись губами к губам Хакса, он целовал его так, словно пытался украсть кислород из его лёгких.

Борясь за воздух, Хакс кончил и, сжавшись вокруг члена По, откинулся на спину. Прежде чем раствориться в собственном оргазме, По снова толкнулся в Хакса — ему были безразличны боль и чувства, прошлое и будущее. Казалось, мир замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился. Время замерло, а вместе с ним вся вселенная.

— Эй, — сказал По и не узнал своего голоса. — Ты в порядке?

— И вот так бывает каждый раз? — произнёс Хакс, и было что-то такое в его голосе, что По не смог распознать.

— Может быть. Если ты захочешь, — ответил По, поскольку понятия не имел, какой смысл вкладывал в это Хакс.

— Мне бы хотелось.

***

Последующие дни прошли в странном оцепенении. Оба не проявляли желания двигаться к цели, которая свела их изначально. По вдоль и поперёк протестировал корабль. Это был довольно приличный корабль, в неплохом состоянии, хотя чуть медленнее тех, которые он предпочитал. И По не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы увидел на верфи. Хакс продолжал копаться в файлах, и если он собирался что-то скопировать на флешку, то По знал, как её уничтожить. Он не забыл, что Хакс — генерал Первого Порядка, и холодел при одной мысли о том, что враг мог заполучить в свои руки передовые гиперпространственные технологии.

Поскольку они больше не пробирались через глухомань, их причудливый «семейный» уклад стал ещё более очевидным. Они спали, ели, жили вместе, и всё это казалось таким естественным. Несколько дней обернулись неделей, а потом двумя. Впереди маячило прибытие зайгеррианского транспортника, и хотя оба знали, что должны покинуть форпост до его прилета, никто не хотел поднимать эту тему первым.

С каждым днём они всё больше времени проводили в постели, не желая выпускать друг друга из поля зрения. По осознавал, что действовал жёстче, чем привык, и, возможно, оставлял больше отметин, чем следовало, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если скоро всё завершится (а оба понимали, что альтернативы нет), то он должен оставить какой-то след, чтобы реальность случившегося навсегда впечаталась в воспоминания Хакса.

В конце концов именно По поднял эту тему, расчёсывая пальцами волосы Хакса, пока тот отдыхал, пристроив голову на его груди. Шея Хакса была покрыта свежими засосами, а бёдра испятнаны синими отметинами, оставленными По.

— Знаешь… ты можешь дезертировать… как Финн. — По ощутил, как напрягся Хакс. А потом выскользнул из-под его ладони и опёрся на локоть.

— Я ответственен за уничтожение Хоснианской системы, — спокойно произнёс Хакс. — Даже если я дезертирую и предложу Республике всё, что мне известно, лучшее, что меня ждёт — казнь.

— Ты не знаешь точно. — Протянув руку, По дотронулся до его лица.

— Ты очень наивен для солдата. — Хакс толкнулся в его ладонь, как кот, жаждущий ласки, и отстранился. — В любом случае я не хочу дезертировать. Это ничего не изменит.

— Ты же не всерьёз.

Хакс, прищурившись, посмотрел на По.

— Ты тоже можешь дезертировать. Первому Порядку нужны пилоты вроде тебя.

По качнул головой.

— Я же говорил, мне нравится иметь выбор.

— Мы не можем остаться здесь.

— Я этого и не предлагал, — ответил По, криво усмехнувшись. Они не могли остаться в форпосте, равно как и сбежать куда-то вместе. Он бы не смог бросить Сопротивление, так же как Хакс не мог бросить Первый Порядок. — Думаю, мы должны поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Да, — интонация у Хакса была такой же неуверенной, как у По. — Должны.

— Я подумал насчёт завт…

— Нужно улетать сегодня, — прервал его Хакс. — Нет нужды… Мы и так задержались дольше необходимого. — Он отбросил одеяло и поднялся на ноги. У двери в освежитель он оглянулся через плечо. — Присоединишься?

По не стал возражать.

После Хакс не стал надевать зайгеррианскую одежду, которую носил с тех пор, как они захватили форпост, вместо этого нацепив свою истрепавшуюся до предела форму и сапоги.

Последовав его примеру, По надел лётный костюм, хотя почему-то теперь он чувствовал себя в нём неуютно. Так же неуютно он чувствовал себя, думая о ББ-8. Он тщательно очистил его, но по-прежнему не активировал. Каким бы виноватым ни ощущал себя По, он не нуждался в свидетелях своих отношений с Хаксом. ББ-8 не поймёт.

— Нам нужно выбрать подходящее место, чтобы разбежаться, — сказал Хакс, перевязывая сапоги нитями.

— Это довольно маленький корабль, не рассчитанный на длинные прыжки в гиперпространстве, так что выбор невелик.

— Что насчёт Канто Байт? — спросил Хакс. — Он в пределах досягаемости?

— Уверен? — засомневался По. — Мы не знаем, что произошло в галактике за последние полгода. Может, стоит поискать систему поближе?

— Канто Байт сумел сохранить нейтралитет даже во времена Империи. Никто не заинтересован в его дестабилизации.

— Справедливо. — По пожал плечами. — Думаю, мы сможем добраться туда.

По в последний раз взвалил на плечи ББ-8 и огляделся вокруг. Хакс взял его руку и крепко сжал. «Могло быть и хуже, — подумал По, когда двери за ними закрылись, и оба направились к кораблю. — Могло быть и хуже».

***

Очутившись снова в кресле пилота и подняв корабль ввысь, во тьму космоса, По почувствовал, будто вернулся домой. Он не сдержал улыбки, ощутив, как вибрирует корабль, преодолевая пустое межзвёздное пространство. Он испытывал соблазн провернуть какой-нибудь безумный манёвр — только потому, что появилась такая возможность — но топливо было на пределе.

Пришлось откинуться в кресле и насладиться привычным креном, когда корабль нырнул в гипер.

— Сможешь забрать корабль, как только достигнем Канто Байт, — сказал По усевшемуся рядом Хаксу. — В мой уголок галактики летает больше транспорта, чем в твой.

— Спасибо, — было сказано в ответ тем самым нейтральным тоном, который ассоциировался у По с офицерской личиной Хакса, а не с человеком, который скрывался под ней.

Он встал и поцеловал Хакса. Возможно, в последний раз.

— Я собираюсь включить ББ-8. Если он меня ударит током — не переживай. Я нарушил обещание.

— Никогда не смогу это понять, — произнёс Хакс.

«Да разве только это», — подумал По.

ББ-8 не стал бить его током, что По посчитал удачей. Вместо этого ББ-8 катался взад-вперёд на одном месте и так витиевато костерил По, что невольно возникал вопрос, не нахватался ли он манер у Р-2, который любил обложить хозяина последними словами.

— Извини, — в двенадцатый раз сказал По. — Я правда не думал, что путешествие так затянется.

_«Ты обещал!»_

— Знаю, — ответил По. Несложно извиняться, если ты по-настоящему чувствуешь вину.

_«Ты такой же говнюк, как Скайоукер»._

— Справедливо, — согласился По. Он сидел перед ББ-8, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к задней части капитанского кресла, которое в его отсутствие занял Хакс.

_«Я уйду к Рей»._

— Да ладно, приятель, ты же так не думаешь. — По осторожно протянул руку и коснулся поцарапанного металлического корпуса, который так и не смог до конца отчистить от въевшейся грязи.

_«Уйду-уйду»._

Кажется, ББ-8 надулся. Во всяком случае, По ассоциировал этот тон с обидой. С другой стороны, дроид до сих пор не ударил его током и не укатил прочь.

— Мне правда очень-очень жаль, — сказал По, погладив круглый корпус. — Скажи, как мне всё исправить?

_«Я подумаю над этим»._

ББ-8 подкатился немного ближе.

— Ты лучше всех, — произнёс По и, наклонившись, прижался лбом к металлической голове.

_«Я знаю»._

— Мы выйдем из гипера через сорок секунд, — раздался голос Хакса.

ББ-8 зыркнул в его сторону, и По мог поклясться, что на какую-то долю секунды из круглого корпуса показался шокер.

_«А его зачем взял с собой?»_

— Потому что мы заключили сделку.

Ответ ББ-8 потонул в громком треске, который издал корабль при выходе из гиперпространства. По выпрямился, и Хакс уступил ему капитанское место. Они летели на последних каплях топлива, так что, если полиция Канто Байт запретит посадку — им пиздец.

Но на этот раз всё прошло гладко. Когда По запросил разрешение, оно поступило почти немедленно, а само приземление получилось практически будничным. Когда они достигли космопорта, По не заметил ни малейших признаков того, что Первый Порядок или Республика захватили планету. Похоже, ничего не изменилось.

После полугода, проведённого вдали от цивилизации, порт Канто Байта казался раздражающе ярким и шумным. Несколько месяцев назад единственным желанием По было оказаться в подобном месте, но прямо сейчас он был не против вернуться в дождливые леса Илеи.

Он послал ББ-8 вперёд, чтобы тот нашёл комм дальнего действия для связи с Сопротивлением. Он так долго не подавал весточки, что они, должно быть, считали его погибшим. Внезапно По ощутил вину, так как в последнее время почти не вспоминал о своих друзьях. Сперва все его мысли занимало выживание, а потом… По взглянул на Хакса, который стоял у края трапа. До сих пор одетый в потрёпанную форму и небритый, он действительно выглядел как человек, потерпевший катастрофу на необитаемой планете, не то что По.

По не знал, как долго ББ-8 будет устанавливать связь с сопротивленцами, но всё равно затолкал Хакса обратно в корабль, подальше от чужих глаз. Хотя именно Хакс был тем, кто перехватил инициативу и, впечатав его в ближайшую стену, поцеловал так, будто изголодался по ласке — как в ту, первую, ночь.

— Всё ещё не хочешь дезертировать? — тихо спросил По.

Хакс покачал головой.

— А что насчёт тебя?

— Думаю, не выйдет.

— Я бы хотел… — Хакс умолк, но По его понял.

— Да. Я тоже.

По поцеловал Хакса в последний раз, а потом его рука выскользнула из ладони Хакса. По зашагал прочь, не оглядываясь. Между ними была целая история и океан боли. И оба хотели, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.


End file.
